


At Your Request

by DecemberCamie



Series: i'm yours in fractions [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Crushes, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 24,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: “No,” Killua said flatly.“Whaaaat? C’mon, Killua, it’ll be fun!”Killua looked from Gon’s pouting face back towards the ride. He let his eyes slowly roam over the heart-shaped tunnel, the swan boats, the blinking neon sign:‘Love Tunnel’.Wellfuckthat.





	1. “Don’t give me that puppy dog face. How am I supposed to say no to that?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, [Originally posted on 11/4/16](link)

“No,” Killua said flatly. 

“Whaaaat? C’mon, Killua, it’ll be fun!”

Killua looked from Gon’s pouting face back towards the ride. He let his eyes slowly roam over the heart-shaped tunnel, the swan boats, the blinking neon sign:

‘Love Tunnel’. 

Well _fuck_ that.

“There’s no way,” Killua said through clenched teeth. “That I would ever get into that thing.”

“But I want to do it!”

“Tough shit! I’m not giving into you this time, no way in hell.”

“Killuaaaa.” Gon’s brow puckered and his lower lip trembled.

“Oh, no. Don’t even start, Gon! Your stupid puppy dog face won’t work this time.”

Gon tried to intensify the look, making his eye large and glossy. Normally Killua would’ve caved by now; whenever Gon made that face something in his gut twisted painfully.

Not this time.

“No,” Killua said again. “I’m not doing it.”

Gon dropped the act immediately. “Why not?! We’ve gone on every other ride together so far, this one’s not any different!”

“There’s nothing you can say to make me go in there!” Killua snapped. “That thing is for couples and lovers, and-”

“What if I told you I liked you?”

Killua froze, mouth hanging open wide. He glanced back at Gon. He had to be joking, right? There was no way he wasn’t.

But Gon wasn’t smiling. His gaze was steady and clear, and Killua could even make out the slight red tinge rising to his cheeks-

“I-I don’t believe you,” Killua stammered.

Why?” Gon asked with a frown.

“I- you- just, _because!_ There’s no way you could be serious about something like that, you’re probably just saying that to manipulate me to going on the ride!”

Gon’s eyes darkened. He roughly grabbed Killua’s wrist and pressed their joined hands to his chest.

“Do you feel that?” Gon asked as Killua stood immobilized by shock. 

Killua could. The rapid and heavy thudding of Gon’s heart raced under his and Gon’s fingers. Killua could tell it was beating at twice its normal rate because he could feel his own heart responding in kind.

“I _like_ you, Killua,” Gon said again. “I wouldn’t joke about something like that. And I know you like me, too.”

“You can’t just assume something like that,” Killua argued weakly.

Gon smiled slightly. “Your face is bright red, Killua.”

God fucking damnit. How was this his life? He wanted to bang his head against the nearest trash can until he couldn’t think straight anymore-

“So, can we go on the ride?” 

Killua zeroed in on their hands as Gon interlocked their fingers. He looked suspiciously at Gon who was now beaming, swinging their hands back and forth like they were kids.

“…fine,” Killua said finally and Gon’s face lit up. 

“But, Gon, that means no funny business, okay?! I’ll die before I fall into that shitty boat water-”

Gon laughed joyfully before quickly pressing his lips to Killua’s.

“You think too much,” he whispered as Killua’s brain internally shut down.

Gon had kissed him. _Kissed_ him. Him, Killua Zoldyck. He’d been kissed by Gon-

And then he was tugged forward and he numbly followed his friend _(boyfriend??? what the hell had just happened?!)_ onto the swan ride he had just sworn he would never in a million years go on.

Well. There was a first time for everything, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on tumblr requested that I put all of my drabbles onto ao3, so here we are! This fic has all of my alternate universe drabbles and each chapter will be one drabble. I don't know how often I'll update but I have a lot of drabbles so running out of material to post won't be a problem ^^ Thank you for reading!


	2. 'I sat down next to you on the train because you looked sick but wait, is that blood under your nails and on your shirt?!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gang AU, [Originally posted on 11/12/16](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/153092827743/oooo-if-youre-still-interested-in-doing-the-plot)

Killua knew he shouldn’t have chosen the seat next to the kid with the absurdly bright green jacket the second he sat down.

He knew it, but he did it anyway, because he’s weak and green-jacket boy looked like he was one second away from passing out and for some absurd reason, Killua wanted to make sure he was okay.

Well. This kid was anything _but_ okay.

Killua sucked in a quiet breath at the red-stained t-shirt, eyes growing large when he glimpsed smears of scarlet under short nails. The sharp tang of blood was undeniable at this proximity and the smell made him want to gag.

 _It would take hours to get the shirt clean,_ his brain supplied automatically. _They would need bleach, and-_

Killua shut down that idea as fast as it appeared. He’d left that life a while ago, he refused to let himself think about it even in passing.

“-hey,” the boy croaked and Killua’s head snapped up. “Are you okay? You’re really pale.”

“I should be asking you that,” Killua said with a scowl. “Why are you covered in blood?!”

The boy blinked gold-brown eyes. “Eh? Oh, this? Its fine, its not mine…or most of it isn’t. I think. You should’ve seen the other guy.”

Oh, because that was _so_ reassuring.

“What kind of fight would end in blood?!” Killua demanded shrilly. He didn’t even know why he was asking. He had no connection to this kid with dyed-green spikes of hair and dimpled smiles and freckled cheeks and-

“Gang fight,” the boy said absentmindedly. He picked some of the blood off his fingers and ice shot down Killua’s spine.

No way. This could not be happening. He had just gotten Alluka out of his family’s operations last year, there was absolutely no way he was going to throw them back into that shit show.

The kid lifted the bottom of his shirt to reveal a large gash just above his hip bone.

“Ah. So that’s where all the blood is coming from.”

Killua wanted to scream until he lost his voice. This kid was _bleeding_ to death and he didn’t seem to care! What the hell was up with this guy?!

He gritted his teeth and yanked out his cell phone. Muttering darkly, he typed in a number he knew by heart due to past unfortunate experiences as a mafia boss’s son and heir, and held the device up to his ear.

“Hey, Leorio. Its me. I’m cashing in that favor you owe me, be ready with all of your medical shit in ten minutes; I’m bringing someone in.”


	3. Killua first meets Gon when the Zoldycks are hired to help with the Chimera Ants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon divergence AU, [Originally posted on 5/3/17](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/160266383918/possible-prompt-suggestion-for-that-one-post-hxh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I would update this whenever I respond to a request on tumblr, so here we are. This request was asked based on a "Send me a plot idea, anon or not, and I’ll write a starter for it" writing ask meme and I wanted to write something poetic sounding :) enjoy~

“He’s dead, you know.”

Gon stiffens, turns around to look at the moonbeam of a teen behind him.

“Who?” Gon asks.

“Your friend.” The teen sucks on a lollipop. His eyes are bright and cold and piercing. They stare at Gon like they can see right through him. “That man, Kite.”

Gon doesn’t say anything to that, even as ice settles in his heart and blood roars in his ears. Instead he just stands slowly and faces his partner head-on.

Because that’s what Killua is: Gon’s _partner,_ assigned to him by Netero shortly after the others had rescued Kite. 

Gon remembers so clearly when he first saw Killua Zoldyck: all white skin and sharp angles, standing next to a man equally as pale and thin with hair the color of ink. There was a hidden, quiet tension between them and surrounding them. It set Gon’s teeth on edge.

They were Zoldycks, the pair said. They had been hired to help with the Ants.

“Hey,” Killua’s sharp bark snaps Gon out of his revere. “Are you even listening to me?”

“Mmm. I am. I just…think you’re wrong. That’s all.” 

“I’m not. You’re an idiot for thinking otherwise.”

What Gon thinks is that Killua is brilliant. Killua is clever and intuitive and knows how to take apart bodies like Gon know’s how to scale a fish. He’s quick to understand what isn’t explained and can analyze a situation in a heartbeat, but Killua doesn’t know Kite like Gon does. He doesn’t _get_ Kite like Gon does. So he can’t know this.

“Kite can be saved by that Ant,” Gon says. “So, technically, he can’t be dead.” 

“You’re delusional, Gon. The dead can’t be brought back to the living. Trust me, I know.”

Killua’s gaze is electric blue. Gon can feel it boring into his face, crackling and burning across his skin, leaving it tingling.

Killua is a Zoldyck, an assassin by name but not choice. That doesn’t scare Gon because that means there’s something more to the silver-haired teen just below the surface. Something that made Gon look back the first time he spotted Killua next to his flat-eyed brother. 

Killua is interesting and calculating and Gon…Gon likes him. A _lot._

But, no matter how Gon thinks about Killua- as a partner or a friend or something else entirely- it doesn’t change the fact that Killua is wrong.

“I guess I’ll have to prove it to you then,” Gon says and Killua snorts.

“I guess you will.”


	4. Gon and Killua are in the hospital, both have deadly illnesses and are falling in love with each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full prompt: Both Gon and Killua are in the hospital, both have deadly illnesses and only have a few months left each and are hospitalised, they share a room and soon begin to enjoy each others company before falling in love with each other
> 
> Modern, hospital AU. Originally posted on 5/9/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also for the "Send me a plot idea, anon or not, and I’ll write a starter for it" writing ask meme!

“Seven hours, thirteen minutes.”

Gon blinked heavy eyes open, a tiled ceiling flickering in and out of focus above him. His head felt fuzzy and his limbs were numb. It took a good minute for his body to fully wake up. 

And then he wished it hadn’t, because the stabbing pain that followed was nearly enough to make him pass out again. 

Gritting his teeth, Gon threw his head back against his pillow and clenched his hands into white-knuckled fists. He managed to stammer out, “Wh-what?”

“Seven hours,” came the bored drawl. “Thirteen minutes. That’s how long you were in the surgery for.”

“I- wha, what are you-” Then Gon’s brained connected the dots and his jaw dropped, his pain momentarily fading into the background. “AH- no! No, Killua, you have to be wrong!”

The silver-haired boy in the bed next to him raised his eyebrows. “Do you think I’m lying or something, Gon? C’mon, I thought after four months you would’ve known me better than that. I know I’m dying, but I’m not _that_ desperate.”

“Killuaaaa,” Gon whined. 

“Gooooon,” the other parroted back and Gon stuck his tongue out childishly.

Killua snorted. “You look dumb when you do that, you know. And stop complaining- I really did ask the doctor when they wheeled you back in here. He said it took exactly seven hours, thirteen minutes. My surgery was eight hours and forty-five minutes; _way_ longer than yours. So, I win.”

Gon let out a long groan. He almost moved his arms to cover his face with his hands but the sharp jab of the IV reminded him why doing that was _not_ a good idea right now. Instead he was forced to remain still in his hospital bed with nothing to do but pout pointlessly at the ceiling.

Seven hours, thirteen minutes. Killua’s surgery had been longer, meaning that his illness had spread further than Gon’s, had taken longer to treat. It meant Killua was going to die first and Gon would loose the bet.

Gon’s stomach rolled, even though there was nothing in it. 

It was a stupid bet they’d made back when they first met in the after-surgery recovery room months ago- at the time they were just two strangers who were dying of the same illness, betting to see who could hold out longer in a last-ditch effort into somehow hold onto the young life they were being robbed of.

It was pointless; they both knew they’d end up dead sooner or later. But the bet had connected them, somehow. They had given each other a reason to keep on living, even if it was a stupid one. Gon was living to prove Killua wrong, and Killua to prove Gon wrong.

But they’d grown closer since then. They were put in the same room to be treated by the same doctor and within a week Killua was the closest and best friend Gon had ever had. Killua brought a light into Gon’s life when he thought there was none left, and that light eventually transformed into a flutter in Gon’s heart that came to life whenever Killua sent a smile his way.

But that feeling- the weightless swoop in his stomach, the warmth filling in his chest- was a double-sided knife. Because Killua was going to die soon; Gon could already see it in his best friend’s labored breathing, the dullness in those once bright blue eyes. And when he did, he would leave Gon all alone.

Gon exhaled slowly, forehead wrinkling as the sharp, burning agony from a few minutes ago came back tenfold. He pushed it back down again and tried to think clearly around the pain.

Killua was dying, and so was Gon. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t try to live together a bit before they bit the bullet for good.


	5. "May I have this dance?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon divergence AU, [originally posted on 11/2/16](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/152665743303/oooh-its-so-great-youre-doing-something-like) for a follower thank you event!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is basically a 'what if AU' that takes a look into how Gon and Killua might interact if they never met at the Hunter Exam and Killua stayed with his family!

“May I have this dance?”

Gon blinked at the interruption, turning to look at another man in a glittering, feathery blue mask that matched equally blue eyes.

“Oh, yes, of course,” Palm said as she stepped away from Gon. She curtsied once to them both before slipping away into the crowd of masked dancers. She was as cool as ever, even under a change of plan.

A cool hand took one of Gon’s while a second guided him to the dance floor. Gon quietly let himself be led. He took in the stranger’s silver hair, the long piano fingers, the mischievous smirk. He knew who this person was despite the costume, and the thought made his stomach tighten with both dread and excitement.

The music started. It was a slow, simple melody, full of strings and chimes. The stranger grinned at him, teeth too sharp and too white, and Gon had to say something.

“Killua,” he said.

“Gon,” Killua responded immediately, smile widening.

“What are you doing here?” Gon asked. He squeezed Killua’s hand hard enough for his fingers to squish together.

Hard enough so he couldn’t run away.

If his grip hurt, Killua didn’t show it. He simply tilted his head to the side curiously, gaze never straying from Gon's face. “Why do you think I’m here?”

“You’re an assassin,” Gon said sullenly. “You’re here to kill someone.”

Killua threw back his head and laughed. It was harsh, grating, and people turned to stare at them.

“Bingo! You got it right in one try. Good job. Maybe you’re not as stupid as I first took you for.”

Gon grit his teeth. “You shouldn’t be here. This is a masquerade party for Hunters. You’re going to get killed if you try anything.”

Killua’s eyes glimmered. “Your concern is nice, but you of all people know I don’t need it. I can handle myself.”

Gon did know. But sometimes he really, really wished he didn’t.

Killua leaned forward and Gon sucked in a quiet breath. Killua was so close their noses almost touched, and Gon nearly went cross-eyed trying to look at him.

“Why are _you_ here, Gon Freecss, pro-Hunter prodigy and extraordinaire? You already found your dad. You told me that much the last time we fought. You can’t be a Hunter if you’re not searching for something. So, what are you hunting for now?”

Gon’s mind flashed back to when Leorio showed him the newspaper article about the new Zoldyck heir with white curls and ivory skin, the first moment he saw Killua spinning through the air with claws out in a tornado of blood, that time he hid in the shadows and hearing Killua talk into a phone to someone he called _sister_ in a tone that could only be described as unconditional love-

He clutched the back of Killua’s suit, and whispered into his ear, “I’m hunting _you.”_


	6. Gem AU, pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven Universe AU, [originally posted on 10/26/16](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/152361141093/i-dont-know-if-you-watch-steven-universe-but-gem%20) for 'ship and AU' request event!
> 
> [(Second part here)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10617651/chapters/25349346)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The designs for the hxh characters as gems is based on [ comic-hoodie’s amazing art](http://cosmic-hoodie.tumblr.com/post/128605943263/working-on-a-ref-for-agate%20), with Killua as Sodalite, Gon as Carnelian, Gon&Killua Fusion as Agate, and Bisky as Red Beryl

Beryl clasped her hands together, pink eyes alight with glee. “Fantastic job, Agate! You did great work!”

Agate turned to face her. He was a large gem, with four powerful arms and windswept grey hair that gave way to reveal the forehead gem adopted from Sodalite. His slightly angled eyes were mismatched, too; one red from Carnelian, one blue from Sodalite. 

“Ha, thanks, Beryl! I felt really good today for some reason,” he said with a grin. 

He was the perfect blend of the young gems, Beryl thought to herself. The bashfulness of Carnelian in the way one arm rubbed the back of his neck, the cocky attitude of Sodalite in the hands placed confidently on his hips.

Not once did his form waver. Not once did he hesitate in his movements to attack. That was the strength of Carnelian and Sodalite’s bond, their unwavering loyalty and determination to help each other succeed.

It was quite something to behold.

But there was a time and place for everything, and she needed the two smaller gems back.

“Okay, its time to unfuse,” Beryl said as she looked back at the warp pad. “We need to go home now.”

Silence.

Beryl glanced over her shoulder questioningly. Agate was still there, staring down at his four hands, one of which held Carnelian’s gem.

“What’s wrong?” she said impatiently. “Unfuse so we can leave!”

Agate hesitated. “What if…what if I don’t want to?”

Beryl froze. 

“…what are you talking about, Agate?”

Agate looked up at her, brows tugged down in a deep frown. 

“Well,” he began. “Its just- I don’t _want_ to unfuse. Its that simple, really. Carnelian and Sodalite- they like being together. They like working together. They never want to be apart, because they care so much about each other. That’s why its never hard for them to fuse and form me. Its the reason why I’m so stable as a fusion.”

“So, why shouldn’t they stay together? Why should they have to unfuse again, when being Agate makes them feel whole? Makes them- and _me_ \- feel complete? What’s so wrong with that?”

Chills skittered down Beryl’s back. No, this could not be happening. She had heard of gems loosing their identity, getting so wrapped up in each other that they forgot what it was like to be separate pieces. That was the danger of fusing. 

And she could not let that happen to Carnelian and Sodalite! There were other ways of being together that didn’t mean sacrificing themselves for each other! 

Their failure to fully understand that was what turned their ultimate strength- their love for one another- into a dangerous and possibly fatal weakness.


	7. Classic school AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school AU, [originally posted on 5/20/17](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/160873311858/classic-school-au-for-the-prompt-thing) for that ‘send me a starter’ request thingy

“Hey. Killua?”

A grunt is all Gon gets in response, but he doesn’t let that deter him. Killua never really says what he means even when he _does_ talk; Killua speaks through expressions and half-glances and choked laughter and Gon likes picking them apart in his mind.

So, he goes on and asks, “Do you remember that time I brought you to my class for show and tell?”

He gets a snort for that. Killua grumbles with closed eyes, “‘Course I do. I nearly killed you afterwards.”

“Heh, yeah.”

“You told me you needed help with some lame-ass project. Funny how you forgot to tell me _I_  was the project.”

“Mmm.”

Slits the color of blue skies and churning waves peek at Gon. His best friend’s caution and distrust is obvious in the twist of his mouth.

He knows Gon is up to something.

“Why’re you asking this, Gon?” Killua asks suspiciously.

Gon shifts on the grass, prays that lunch won’t end before they can finish their conversation. “Well, um.”

“Um? What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” Gon says as he curls an emerald blade around his finger. “I need your help with another project.”

Killua groans and throws his head back against the tree trust he’s been leaning against, a dull thud rippling through the air. Gon doesn’t say anything but watches Killua for that half-glance, that sliver of expression.

“Gon,” Killua grounds out between his teeth. “I swear to god, if you’re gonna have me dress up in some ridiculous costume and parade around the school or some other bullshit thing-”

“That’s not it! ” Gon rushes to say. “It’s for my photography class!”

Tuffs of silver bangs fall into blue eyes that blink once, twice. “…huh?”

“I need to make a portfolio with pictures that represent my life and who I am! It’s my first assignment of the year. So, is it okay if I take some pictures of you?”

Killua’s cheeks are dusted pink by now. They remind Gon of rose buds and clouds at dusk and soft, soft lips.

For a moment, Gon is worried Killua won’t answer at all.

But then Killua huffs, turns away so Gon can’t see is face. “Whatever. Do what you want, ’s not like I can stop you anyway.”

And there it is- a hidden smile in the lilt of Killua’s voice, happiness in the scarlet blush on the tips of his ears.

A sliver of expression that lets Gon know it’s okay.

He beams and raises his phone to take a picture.


	8. Virtual reality game players who get to meet in real life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full prompt: I would like to read a killugon from you base on virtual reality game(their appearance is base from what race or class they are), then they get to accidentally meet in real life!
> 
> Virtual reality game AU, [originally posted on 5/30/17](url)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is based on the Hunter Quest cards in which Killua is a thief and Gon is a warrior/knight person? [Here's some fanart](http://breecss.tumblr.com/search/quest) by breecss for the Hunter Quest cards to help you better visualize what Gon and Killua look like ^^

Gon looked up just in time to see Killua stumble, the sharp end of a silver spear sticking straight through his chest.

Gon stopped breathing. 

The enemy yanked the weapon out of Killua and Gon’s partner jerked at the rough movement. Droplets of blood fell to the earth, staining the dirt bright red as Killua started to fall-

“No- _KILLUA!”_ Gon shrieked and his throat burned. 

He sprinted forward, slashing his sword through the air in a blur. The enemy - the one that had stabbed Killua, that had _hurt_ Killua, had snuffed out Killua’s third and final life without even considering about the consequences of his actions- let out a cry as Gon’s weapon was buried into his heart. 

The enemy burst into a multicolored fractions of light and scattered into the air. Coins and rare artifacts clattered to the ground- luxurious rewards for defeating such a high-level player. 

But Gon couldn’t care less about riches while Killua was bleeding to death in front of him.

 “Killua!” Gon collapsed to his knees and pulled the thief onto his arms. Killua hissed in pain and the blood drained out of Gon’s face. “Oh no, I- Killlua, I’m sorry, I’m so so so sorry! J-Just, stay still, I’ll find a healing potion for you! I know we have some, so you’ll be f-fine in no time, Killua, you’ll be-”

“G-Gon,” Killua gasped, beautiful blue eyes screwed tightly shut. “Sh-shut up. For once. Please.”

“B-But, Killua-”

_“Gon.”_

Gon shut his mouth with a _click_ and Killua let out a shuddering sigh.

“Good. Now, I need you to- _ahhh_ \- listen, very c-carefully. Okay?”

Gon shook his head violently, digging his fingers into Killua’s pale arms. “You shouldn’t be talking, you need to preserve your energy so you can heal!”

Killua winced. “I c-can’t. The injury…it’s too severe. And that was my last life. I don’t have anything left to k-keep me in the game.”

“No, don’t - don’t _talk_ like that,” Gon begged as his eyes prickled and burned. “There has to be some way to save you, Killua! I-I won’t accept anything else!”

This was a game, a virtual reality! There had to be a way to keep Killua alive! Like a loophole or a cheat or- or- 

“Gon.”

A gentle, red-stained hand cupped Gon’s jaw. Gon looked down into Killua’s eyes- blue like cloudless skies and rolling waves and crystal gems- and his heart shattered at the calm resignation he saw there.

Killua’s voice was soft as he whispered, “Gon. There’s nothing you can do. I’m going to die.”

Tears spilled down Gon’s cheeks and landed on Killua’s bare chest. Letting out a quiet sob, Gon pressed their foreheads together as he cradled Killua to his chest. His breathing was erratic and his shoulders shook uncontrollably.

“I d-don’t want you to _g-go,”_ Gon cried and Killua laughed brokenly.

“This isn’t goodbye, s-stupid. Find me, in the real world.”

Killua’s body started to glow. Gon’s breath hitched and his eyes flew open wide.

“No- NO!!! Killua, don’t-!”

“Find me,” Killua pleaded, voice starting to grow distant. “Find me, and then we can be together. For real.”

Gon opened his mouth in a scream, “KILLUA-”

His partner exploded into thousands of shards of light. Killua’s body dissolved into the air and the last thing Gon saw before he disappeared for good was the small, warm smile gracing Killua’s lips.

And then he was gone.

Gon sat frozen. Minutes ticked by but he didn’t move. His heart was still beating, his lungs still breathing, but he felt numb. Empty. He stared at the blood staining his hands- _Killua’s_ blood- and his stomach rolled. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Gon lifted his face to the sky. He inhaled deeply and tried to think around the soul-crushing despair that threatened to swallow him whole.

 _Find me,_ Killua’s words echoed in Gon’s mind. _Find me, in the real world._

Gon curled his hands into trembling fists. First, he had to wash off the blood drying on his hands. There was a town nearby where Gon could stay until he was strong enough to travel again. He would gather up his strength, find other allies to help him.

He would finish what he and Killua started here, in the virtual reality of this game. And once he won, he would take the winnings and use it to find Killua back in real life. Nothing else mattered beyond that.

“Wait for me, Killua,” Gon whispered into the empty canyon. “I’ll save you, I promise. Just wait for me.”


	9. 'our neighborhood is really social and we have lots of get togethers, but you haven't come to a single one'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full prompt: 'our neighborhood is really social and we have lots of get togethers, but you haven't come to a single one. You're lights were even out on Halloween??!'
> 
> Star AU (I have no idea what else to call this lol), [originally posted on 11/13/16](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/153154386673/ah-are-you-still-taking-au-idea-things-cause-if)

“Are you sure this will work?”

_“Yes._ I’ve dealt with it my entire life. Close the blinds, already.”

Gon did as he was told and drew the curtains over the window, making sure no light from the setting sun peaked through the cracks.

When he turned around, his breath caught in his throat.

Killua grimaced and curled his hands into fists in his lap, but that didn’t hide the fact that his skin literally shone as if he was the moon personified. 

“Killua…” Gon whispered. “You’re- you’re _glowing.”_

His friend’s cheeks darkened. “I know that, stupid! You don’t think I couldn’t tell?!”

Startled laughter escaped Gon’s lips. “Sorry, sorry! Its just, _wow._ I mean, I believed you when you said that you were a fallen star and everything but-”

“Did you now?” Killua said suspiciously.

“Yeah, of course! It made sense why you didn’t come to any of the village dances or anything like that. And I knew something was wrong when you wouldn’t come to my coming-of-age celebration. But I didn’t expect it was because you started to glow like this every night as soon as the sun set!”

Killua rolled his eyes. They were brighter now then Gon had ever seen them, glittering like precious gems, and the sight made his heart skip a beat.

Killua retorted, “Maybe I just didn’t want to see Palm hanging all over you for the entire night. Its so obvious that she wants you to ask for her hand that its annoying. Did you ever consider that?”

“No, not since I don’t feel that way about her.” Gon cocked his head to the side, suddenly curious. “Why? Would it bother you if I reciprocated her feelings?”

“N-no! Why would I care?!” Killua looked away with a scowl. “You can ask whoever you want to marry you. I won’t be around to see it anyway; I have to find where my sister fell to earth before my family does. As soon as I figure out how to stop myself from glowing like this at night, I’m gone.”

“…what if I don’t plan on marrying anyone here?”

Killua stiffened. “What do you mean?”

Gon reached out ever so slowly to brush his fingers against Killua’s illuminated hand.

“What if the one I want to stay forever with,” he said carefully, deliberately. “What if that person is leaving to go find his sister? ‘Cause if that happens, I’m gonna have to start packing pretty soon.”

Gon glanced up in time to see Killua swallow thickly.

Killua whispered, “What if the person you want to stay forever with isn’t a person? What if you can’t stay with that person forever?”

Gon smiled.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to make a wish on a shooting star and see what I can do to make that happen, then.”


	10. "You don't have that little voice that tells you when something's a bad idea, do you?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combination of two prompts: 1)"You know that little voice inside your head that tells you not to do the thing? Listen to it next time." and, 2)"You don't have that little voice that tells you when something's a bad idea, do you?" 
> 
> Modern middle school AU, [originally posted on 11/16/16](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/153283874158/oh-hi-ive-been-following-you-for-a-bit-and-i)

“You know that little voice inside your head that tells you _not_ to do the stupid thing?” Killua asked flatly.

“Lig yoa conscienss?”

“Yeah. That. I don’t actually think you have one.”

“Euahhh? Euy nauht?”

“Because, Gon!” Killua finally snapped, throwing his gloved hands in the air. “Look at yourself! Your _tongue_ is _stuck_ to a frozen pole and you can’t get it off all because of some stupid-ass dare! I mean, seriously?! What the hell were you thinking?! That is, if you actually _were_ thinking because I’m not sure if you have a brain at all at this point!!!”

Gon had the decency to look guilty. “Ahm thoree, Killuuah.”

Killua huffed and jammed his icy hands into his armpits for warmth. “No, you’re not. If Hisoka dared you to do it again, you’d make the same choice. Right?”

“Unn…yeah. Pobablee.”

“There you go.” Killua shook his head. “Moron.”

Gon giggled quietly. He really did look like an idiot, standing there with his mouth hanging open as pink tongue stayed glued to the stop sign. At least this had occurred after school; Killua’s mom would’ve murdered him if he skipped class with Gon again. 

And thank god they were wearing winter jackets. It was still fucking freezing but at least Killua could deal with it until help came.

“Oou cam goh home, Killuuah. Oou don’ haf to wait fo’ me.”

Killua scowled. “Don’t be stupid. If I don’t stay here, who’s going to watch you to make sure you don’t make another lame decision on your way home, huh? Maybe _I_ should just be your conscience, since you clearly don’t have one.”

Gon laughed again and Killua’s lips begrudgingly twitched upwards into a smile. He really loved the sound of Gon’s laughter; it was innocent and contagious. 

Killua let out a sigh and raised his burning face to the sky. It suddenly didn’t feel all that cold, anymore.


	11. "Wow- You look...amazing."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au, [originally posted on 11/24/16](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/153616644703/if-you-still-take-prompts-maybe-please-killugon)

Gon froze, jaw hanging open.

Killua looked up from the buttons on the cuff of his suit and stopped short when he saw Gon’s face.

He raised an eyebrow. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

Gon shut his mouth with a tiny click and swallowed thickly. Killua was dressed in a fitting midnight black tux, silver hair slicked back in an elegant swirl to reveal the full force of Killua’s glimmering azure eyes.

He was utterly breathtaking.

“Gon?” Killua repeated with a touch of irritation. “What is it?”

Oh. He’d forgotten to answer Killua’s question.

“I- it’s nothing, I just…” Gon shook his head, unable and unwilling to keep the awe out of his tone. “Wow, you look so amazing, Killua.”

Killua blinked. His cheeks darkened and he dropped his coat.

“Shit!” Killua snatched his coat off their apartment’s floor as Gon grinned. It was so easy to embarrass Killua that it was almost funny.

“You did that on purpose,” Killua hissed at him.

“No, I meant it, really!” Gon bounced over to his boyfriend’s side. “I’ve never seen you so dressed up before! And you look…”

He let his gaze slowly roam over Killua’s elegant features, eyes lingering on those perfect lips. Killua noticed instantly, like Gon knew he would, and his face only turned redder.

“…it looks really good on you,” Gon said finally, voice husky.

“You-” Killua practically squeaked. “You can’t say stuff like that when I’m about to leave for my parent’s wedding anniversary dinner!”

“Why not?” Gon placed his hands on Killua’s hips and the other’s shoulders shot up.

Gon continued innocently, “I know you don’t want to go. They’re only making you ‘cause they won’t pay for Alluka’s college otherwise. But maybe…if you tell them you’re sick…”

His voice trailed off as he began to lean into Killua’s space. The pale teen looked utterly panicked, trying to lean away even as Gon held him in place. Gon’s eyes shut and-

A cold hand shoved against Gon’s face and his hands slid off Killua’s waist in shock. There was a creaking sound and a cool blast of wind hit Gon straight on.

He opened his eyes to see Killua bounding down their front steps and sprinting through the snow towards their car.

Gon’s boyfriend glanced over his shoulder with a smirk.

“I’ll make sure to stay nice and pretty for you until the dinner’s over!” he yelled over the wind. “And when I get back, I promise we’ll have some real fun!”

He winked before stepping into the car. Gon gaped after him until Killua had disappeared into the night. Then he reluctantly shut their front door and pressed his back against the wood.

He glanced at the clock. He had about an hour and a half until Killua could make a legitimate excuse to leave the party. And then he’d come back home, back to Gon.

A smile broke across Gon’s face. An hour and a half was more then enough time for him to fit himself into his own black tux.

Killua wasn’t the only person who knew how to get fancy, after all.


	12. 'You disappeared without a trace three years ago'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au, [originally posted on 11/25/16](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/153667971138/oh-my-god-could-i-request-that-last-prompt-you)

Killua cut the last bandage with a final _snip_ of his scissors. “Okay. Done.”

Gon lifted his wrapped arm and flexed his hand. A smile broke across his face. “Thanks, Killua! That feels a lot better now!”

“Don’t thank me,” Killua grumbled. As much as he hated to admit it, Gon was his friend. And friends didn’t thank friends.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. 3:38. And he had class tomorrow morning. Fuck.

He looked back at Gon, who had that stupid, idiot grin plastered across his face like absolutely nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

Killua snapped, “Why are you here, Gon? You disappear right after high school graduation, don’t respond to any of my messages for _three years_ , then show up on my doorstep out of nowhere at three in the morning! I mean, what the fuck.”

“Eh, well.” Gon scratched his cheek. “It’s a long story.”

Killua pinched both of Gon’s cheeks between his fingers- Gon hadn’t lost any of that baby fat during their separation, it seemed- and _pulled_.

“ _Owwww,_ Keellua, stahp! Tha’ hurtsss-”

“Don’t give me any of that crap! I just bandaged up your arm, so you owe me. Spill it, Gon! Or else, I promise I’ll make your injury look like a paper cut.”

“Okay, okay, okay!” Gon yelped. “I’m sorree, I’ll ‘ell yoo!”

Killua smirked and dropped his hands. “Good. Now, what the hell happened to your arm?”

Gon rubbed his red face, pouting. “I got hurt when I visited your family’s house.”

Killua blinked, surprised. “You mean, the one I was living in when we went to school together? I haven’t lived there since I went to college.”

“Heh, yeah. I found that out the hard way. Your dog- Mike, that was his name, right?- bit me when I tried to sneak into your backyard so I could climb to your window.”

“What? Why would you need to talk to me?” Gon wasn’t making any sense. Which, shouldn’t surprise him, really. He pointed out, “ _You’re_ the one who ignored me for three years.”

Gon winced. He bowed his head pitifully and Killua felt a pang somewhere deep in his chest.

“I- I know. And I didn’t mean to, I swear! I just- when we graduated high school, I found out that…that I’m…”

“Gon,” Killua said through clenched teeth. “I swear to god, if you don’t start talking in three seconds, I’m going to-”

“I found out I’m royalty!” Gon blurted out.

_…what?!_

“What?” Killua said stupidly.

Gon grimaced. “It’s true. This guy called Kite came to me and Aunt Mito’s house and told me that my Dad was leaving Whale Island, and that it was time for me to take my rightful place as the island’s heir. It’s this super small native place in the middle of the ocean; it’s totally isolated from the rest of the world, so I couldn’t contact you to let you know where I was going or anything. It-”

Gon’s face twisted in pain. “-it made me feel so horrible, that I couldn’t talk to you. Or hear your voice, or touch your hand. I can’t tell you how many times I wanted to leave, just so I could see your smile again.”

Killua stared at him, unblinking, and his heart ached. Gon’s expression reflected Killua’s own loneliness all too well. Years of thinking he’d been abandoned by his only and best friend left Killua feeling like he’d been stabbed.

But. Gon was here, now. That was all he could focus on for the moment.

Killua inhaled deeply. “You stayed there, though.”

“I- yeah. I couldn’t just neglect all the citizens who lived in Whale Island, Killua. I couldn’t.”

“I _get_ that,” Killua snapped, trying and failing to hide his bitterness over the fact that Gon had chosen a bunch of random _strangers_ over _him_. It was dumb, it was stupid, but he felt it all the same. “So, why did you come back?”

To his complete and total shock, Gon blushed.

“Um. See, the thing is, once citizens of Whale Island turn twenty-two, they’re expected to…find a spouse.”

Killua waited but Gon didn’t say anything else. His face just kept turning darker and darker as he stared intensely at Killua. It was kind of creepy, actually.

“Okay,” Killua said after a pause. “What does that have to do with you coming to see me, specifically?”

Gon pouted. _“Killua.”_

 _“Gon,”_ Killua parroted back, annoyed. Why was Gon acting so weird?! Killua didn’t want to deal with this right now. He was tired, he was cranky, he had a paper due in two days that he hadn’t even started _thinking_ about yet, and-

“Killua,” Gon said abruptly, scattering Killua’s thoughts to the wind. “-I’m saying that I came back to find you, and ask you if you wanted to come back to Whale Island with me.”

He paused. Then, slowly, he said-

“As my fiancé.”

And Killua’s brain came to a screeching halt.


	13. Killua meets Gon on Whale Island when they are younger (like 7-9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full prompt: Killua meets Gon on Whale Island when they are both much younger (like 7-9). Killua is shadowing a target, possibly still in training, and the ship they were on made a stop. Gon is just excited to meet another boy his own age on the island.
> 
> Canon divergence au, [originally posted on 6/23/17](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/162176894098/au-request-killua-meets-gon-on-whale-island-when)

“-and, and, and-”

“And, what?! You can’t just go on and on like that, Gon! I swear one day my ears are going to start bleeding from your blabbing-”

“But that’s impossible, Killua!” Gon chirped, casting a grin over his shoulder and Killua glared at him. Gon’s stupid smile was so wide that Killua could make it out even in the darkness of the night.

“It’s a metaphor, idiot,” Killua said as he nimbly slipped between two bushes. “It doesn’t have to be true for me to make a point.”

“Oh…”

Killua snorted at Gon’s perplexed tone. He’d only met the boy a week ago, but he already knew that grammar- or maybe just school in general- was not his strong point.

A week. Killua’s heart fell. It had already been a week. He was sure his target was still on Whale Island but…

“Killua, look!”

Gon’s yell jolted Killua out of his stupor. A few steps ahead, Gon was pointing at a large gaping hole that rose out of the ground. Before he could process what he was seeing, Gon had grabbed Killua’s wrist and was tugging him forward with enough vigor to make Killua stumble.

“Woah! Oi, Gon, be careful, I’m gonna fall-”

“Don’t worry, we’re almost there! Just a little bit longer, okay?”

Gon’s blatant excitement was contagious. Killua felt his heart start to quicken as adrenaline pumped through his veins, and he didn’t bother to hide the smile that tugged at his lips.

The entrance to the underground cave was covered by a curtain of thick leaves. This didn’t deter the pair; they just shoved through, not even stopping at the total and complete darkness that swallowed them whole. Killua’s senses were better attuned than most- assassin training did that to a person- and Gon was just plain weird, so neither boy had difficulty racing each other through the cave.

Blood roared in Killua’s ears as he sprinted through the blackness, Gon at his side. The air filling up his lungs was cool and musky, and he could feel the humidity growing with each pounding step on the hard dirt-

“STOP!”

Killua dug his heels into the ground, rocks flying everywhere, and it was only Gon’s outstretched arm that kept him from running straight into a gigantic underground lake. Above them, a million teal lights flickered like stars. The reflecting image in the water below was stunning.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Gon asked quietly.

“It’s amazing,” Killua breathed, eyes wide. He’d never seen anything like this before, and he’d seen a lot of things for a seven-year-old.

“They’re worms.”

Killua blinked. “What?”

“The lights,” Gon said as he gestured to the ceiling. “They’re worms. They create this weird sticky goo up there and they eat all kinds of insects that get stuck in it.”

Gon looked up at the worms. The light cast his normally-cheerful face in a blue glow, but he wasn’t smiling now. If anything, his expression was thoughtful.

Killua frowned. It was strange for Gon to be so serious. What was going on?

“The goo is poisonous,” Gon continued. “So it can kill much bigger things than insects.”

“Like what?” Killua asked even as his stomach twisted and turned.

“Like bats. Or lizards that climb up there. Or sometimes fish that swim in here from a nearby river.”

“Okay?” Killua said. “And what’s your point?”

Gon’s brows furrowed. He kept his honey-brown gaze on the worms as he said, “My point, is that sometimes killing is a part of life. It happens a lot in the animal world, for example! Animals do it to defend their territory and stuff like that. But that doesn’t mean it’s not sad when it does happen. Killing is never a good thing.”

Gon finally turned to face Killua and Killua’s heart lurched at the intensity there.

Had Gon found out? Had he figured out why Killua was on Whale Island? That had to be it. He wouldn’t have brought Killua here, wouldn’t have said these things to him if he didn’t know-

“Killua,” Gon said with a slight frown. “I’m not sure exactly what you came to Whale Island for. When I first saw you, I was just really happy that there was another boy my age here! I’m glad we met! I’ve had more fun with you than ever before! But…”

Killua whispered, “But, what?”

Gon took a deep breath. “But I think you should think about why you came here. And if you were chasing whatever it was for a good reason.”

Killua clenched his hands into fists to keep them from shaking. He couldn’t tell if it was anger or fear that was making his whole body tremble like a leaf in the wind. Gon always said things that made Killua’s head turn on itself. Things that confused and intrigued him.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said as steadily as he could manage. Gon couldn’t know. He couldn’t. Killua didn’t want to think about what it would mean if Gon did know.

Gon kicked a pebble into the lake. “Maybe not,” he admitted and ice shot down Killua’s spine at Gon’s next words-

“But /you/ do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering if I ever read comments or pay attention to kudos/bookmarks...the answer is yes :) I definitely do. So thank you everyone who has done any of those three things, or even if you're just a reader! I'm glad there are pple out there interested in reading my writing, thank you!!!!


	14. Gem AU, pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven Universe au, [originally posted on 6/27/17](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/162340040663/i-loved-the-steven-universe-drabble-thingy-i)
> 
> [(First part here)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10617651/chapters/24506256)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested more gem au! So here we are. Again the ideas for the hxh characters as gems come from comic-hoodie’s art on tumblr which can be found [here](http://cosmic-hoodie.tumblr.com/tagged/Gem-AU-thing)! In this au Killua is Sodalite, Gon is Carnelian, Gon&Killua Fusion is Agate, Bisky is Red Beryl

Sodalite’s gem is blue, angular and smooth like his eyes, sprinkled with flecks of white that look like tiny stars against the navy depths within. It glimmers in the sunlight between curtains of silver bangs and Carnelian’s breath catches in his throat.

Sodalite’s gem is beautiful, just as beautiful as the day Carnelian first met the other gem, after he crashed into Earth in a stolen Kindergarten ship.

“Well?” came Sodalite’s grumble. Carnelian glanced down at his best friend and bit his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing aloud at the pout on Sodalite’s elegant face.

“It looks fine to me, Sodalite,” Carnelian answered honestly. 

“It doesn’t _feel_ fine.”

Carnelian tilted his head to the side. “What do you mean? You don’t think it’s shat-”

“No!” Sodalite rushed to say. “No, of course not. It’s not like Red Beryl would do us that much damage. She still wants to teach us stuff, after all. But…”

“But?”

Sodalite shrugged moodily and some of his bangs slipped over his gem. “I dunno. ‘S weird.”

Carnelian hummed thoughtfully. He ran the tips of his rust-colored fingers over the azure gem and felt warmth swell in his chest as he watched it start to shine. Shocks of light broke across Sodalite’s pale blue skin like lightning, setting his whole body aglow.

Carnelian would never get tired of seeing that; Sodalite’s powers were amazing and incredible, and he loved feeling that power flicker through his limbs whenever they joined to become Agate.

Ah. 

“Y’know, Sodalite,” he began and the taller gem’s gaze flickered to his face. “Maybe it feels weird because we used up a lot of energy when we were Agate. That was the most power we’ve ever used.”

Sodalite looked away, but not before Carnelian spotted the blue blush spreading across sharp cheeks.

“I guess it could be that,” Sodalite muttered. He kicked his legs against the rock he was sitting on and Carnelian almost missed Sodalite’s quiet next words- “That was the longest we’ve ever been fused, too.”

Carnelian swallowed thickly. His ears burned and something was twisting and turning inside his chest. 

He thought about earlier that day, when he and Sodalite had fused for training on Red Beryl’s insistence. The rush of energy that came from becoming one gem out of two, the joy of being as close to Sodalite as he could ever be-

It was addicting. He hadn’t wanted it to end, to turn back to being a lonely, helpless carnelian. He wanted to bask in Sodalite’s life force forever and never be alone ever again.

So they’d fought Red Beryl as Agate. She forced them to unfuse- she was still stronger than them even with their powers pooled into a single source- and they’d been nearly delirious afterwards. Fighting, thinking, moving…all of that took so much concentration because he and Sodalite had to be in total agreement with how their body should move.

That had never really been an issue, though. Sodalite knew Carnelian better than Carnelian knew himself by now. Two hundred years was a long time to spend with each other but those two hundred years were the best in Carnelian’s entire existence.

“I’m kind of sad,” Carnelian admitted, letting his hand fall from Sodalite’s forehead and stepping away.

Sodalite frowned at him. He almost looked disappointed that Carnelian had let go of him when he asked, “What are you talking about? 

“I mean.” Carnelian dug the tip of his shoe into the sand. Waves crashed against the shore and seagulls called overhead.

He took a deep breath to fight down the butterflies in his stomach. “I mean, I was happy. Being with you, as Agate. I _like_ being fused with you. It makes me feel…whole, somehow. I didn’t want us to separate.”

Sodalite made a choking sound. Carnelian lifted his head just in time to see Sodalite flush a deep, rich blue. His eyes darted everywhere but towards Carnelian and his nails scraped against the rock.

“D-Don’t say stuff like that! Seriously, how can you even admit something so- so-”

Carnelian doesn’t bother to fight the grin spreading across his lips. “So, _what?_ Are you embarrassed, Sodalite, because you feel the same way? Hmmmm?”

“Shut up!” Sodalite snapped. “You already know the answer to that, dummy!”

Carnelian laughed freely, happily. He did know the answer. Agate had revealed as much Sodalite’s feelings as Carnelian’s when he had refused to split up.

“I’m glad,” Carnelian gasped and Sodalite’s thin eyebrows shot upwards. “I’m glad you agree with me, Sodalite.”

His best friend turned even darker, which Carnelian didn’t think was possible.

Sodalite stared down at the sand. “’Course I do. I-I don’t want to separate, either. But because of that….we probably shouldn’t fuse for a while.”

The air vanished from Carnelian’s lungs. “W-What? Why?!”

“You heard Red Beryl, it’s dangerous! We might never unfuse again!”

“Red Beryl doesn’t know everything!” 

_“Carnelian.”_

Sodalite’s tone made Carnelian’s words die in his mouth.

“We- we can’t,” Sodalite said and his voice shook. “We just. We can’t. I’m not saying it’s forever, but for right now it’s just not good for us.”

Sodalite’s eyes were pleading with him to understand, and Carnelian did. Really. But that didn’t mean he was happy with it.

“B-But-”

“There are tons of other ways of staying together,” Sodalite cut him off. He slowly reached out, curling long fingers around Carnelian’s red-tinted one. “We’ve been together for two hundred years, right?”

Carnelian’s mind flashed through two hundred years of bursting laughter, soft silver locks and beautiful, pure blue eyes and skin and gems-

“Yeah,” Carnelian said roughly, struggling to speak around the lump in his throat. He tightened his grip on Sodalite’s hand until his knuckles turned white. He can feel his own gem pulsing where it touched Sodalite’s cool skin.

Fusion wasn’t the answer. Not right now. But that was okay, as long as he and Sodalite stayed together in the end. That was all that mattered.


	15. “Don’t you ever do that again!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter au, [originally posted on 7/7/17](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/162729270668/125-or-222-with-killua-and-gon-please)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a special Killua's birthday request event! :D

“Gon, someone’s waiting outside the dorm for you!”

Gon’s stomach dropped to the floor. Oh no. There was only one person who would be waiting outside of Slytherin’s dormitory- a person with silver hair, blue eyes and a Ravenclaw badge pinned to his chest, to be exact.

And it was those exact blue eyes that narrowed dangerously at Gon as he sheepishly climbed out of the Slytherin Dungeon.

“Hey, Killua,” he said.

Killua continued to glare at him.

“I, um.” Gon gulped. He was in big trouble. He could tell. “I get that you’re not happy with me, but-”

“Oh, you know that, do you?” Killua asked sharply. “Tell me, then, why am I mad at you? Huh, Gon? Tell me why what you did was beyond stupid and idiotic.”

Gon grimaced. “I- I know. I shouldn’t have tried making friends with the giant squid in the lake, but-”

“No but’s!” Killua hissed. “Do you even understand what you did?! You made the giant squid float out of the lake and almost made it crash into the Whomping Willow! You were nearly expelled!”

“But it looked lonely!” Gon protested.

Killua threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. “Does it look like I care?! The giant squid is in the lake for a reason, Gon!!! It’s not supposed to leave! It can make friends with the mermaids or whatever other shit is floating around in that thing!”

“Killua-” Gon started and Killua abruptly shoved his wand in Gon’s face.

“Shut up,” Killua growled as Gon went cross-eyed trying to keep his friend’s wand in view. “Just- shut up. I mean it, Gon. Don’t pull this kind of stunt ever again. Not unless I’m with you. I won’t let you risk getting kicked out of here without me. Got it?”

Gon’s eyes grew wide with understanding. His heart tightened and swelled as his mouth turned suddenly dry.

Killua wasn’t angry at Gon for what he did. He was furious at Gon for doing it  _without_ him.

So Gon nodded vigorously and Killua relaxed. He lowered his wand, a grim expression on his face. 

“Good. Now go back inside and grab your books, we’ve got a potions quiz in two days and I got Kurapika to tell me all the answers.”


	16. “It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au, [originally posted on 7/7/17](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/162727571463/because-im-allowed-to-be-spoiled-i-choose-74)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a special Killua's birthday request event! :D

Killua threw back his head and laughed. It was a loud, joyful and deep. It was the kind of laughter that came from deep in his chest, reverberating in his long, pale throat before spilling out of those perfect, pink lips.

And Gon couldn’t bring himself to look away.

“Y’know, Gon,” Killua said, still snickering with eyes that glittered like jewels in the low light of the bar. “It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.” 

Heat rushed to Gon’s already warmed cheeks but he just smiled sheepishly. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, tongue slow and thick, and leaned across their small circular table. Killua watched him grow closer with a small smile tugging at his lips. “I jus’…I can’t help myself. You’re really pretty, Killua.”

Killua’s grin widened. He was still laughing at Gon from the inside, Gon was sure of it. But he couldn’t find himself to care.

If Killua wanted to laugh at Gon for tripping over himself in the other man’s presence, that was fine. If Killua did nothing but poke and tease at Gon’s attempts at flirting, that was fine too. As long as Killua was still talking to him, sitting across from him and looking at him with those gorgeous eyes of his, that was all that mattered to Gon.

“Flattery and pick up lines will get you no where with me, Gon,” Killua warned. He picked up his glass filled with glowing amber and took a long sip. Gon stared hungrily at the stretch of porcelain skin, the way Killua’s adam’s apple bobbed.

Killua finally lowered his cup and licked his lips. “If you want to seduce me,” he said, eyes bright and glinting. “You’re going to have to try harder than that.”


	17. “I didn’t think love existed until I started loving you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au, [originally posted on 7/7/17](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/162724958448/365-or-367-ill-cry-either-way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a special Killua's birthday request event! :D

“Okay, so.” Killua took a deep breath, his chest expanding with air. “I wrote something.”

Gon tilted his head. “You wrote something?”

“Yeah. For you. For the- the wedding.”

Gon’s lips spread into a wide grin. He couldn’t help the way his heart filled with warmth and giddiness whenever the wedding was brought up.

Because this was really happening. He was really marrying Killua Zoldyck, his soulmate, his partner, his everything. Killua had said yes and now they were going to be together forever and nothing on earth could separate them.

But the fact that Killua had written something for _him_ and their wedding…

It made Gon curious.

“What is it?” he asked as he looked up at Killua from his position on their couch.

Killua’s face was already red. He chewed his bottom lip and wrung his hands together. Gon didn’t miss the way his long fingers trembled, and it only made his desire to know what was going on stronger.

“I- well, you know, we’re not getting married in a church,” Killua stammered out.

“Yeah?” Gon said, brow puckering.

“S-So, we need to think of what we’re gonna say to each other. During our v-vows and stuff.”

Oh.

“You…” Gon stared wide-eyed at his flustered and embarrassed fiance. “You wrote your vows for me.”

“Yeah.” Killua averted his gaze, blushing furiously. “I did. But I- I don’t want to say them in front of everyone. How I feel for you- and how you feel for me- is our business. No one else’s. So.” He took another breath, as if preparing himself, and pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket.

“So, I’m going to tell you, first. Before we get to the ceremony. Is that okay with you?”

Gon nodded numbly, hardly daring to breathe and break this moment. Killua swallowed thickly and looked down at the paper shaking like a leaf in his hands.

“Gon,” Killua said and his voice turned quiet, soft. So soft that it made Gon’s heart ache. Killua lifted his blue eyes to meet Gon’s honey browns and began by saying-

“I didn’t think love existed until I started loving you.” 


	18. “If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to the bed.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royalty au, [originally posted on 7/9/17](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/162801276143/207-if-thats-okay-please)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a special Killua's birthday request event! :D

“Gon,” Killua said and inwardly cursed himself at the slight tremor of his voice. “Stop it. Seriously.”

The crown prince of Whale Island smirks at him, the light in his eyes dancing as if laughing at Killua on the inside.

“Stop what?” he asked in that all-too-innocent tone of his. He pressed closer to Killua, so close that their noses were mere inches apart, and Killua pressed himself flat against the stone wall.

He could feel Gon’s body heat radiating off his bronze muscular body, smell the dirt and sweat from his time spent in combat training. It took every ounce of his self control not to jump Gon right then and there.

But he couldn’t. Becuase Gon was the prince. And Killua…

Killua was a bargaining chip in a war that was bigger than them both. He didn’t belong here in Gon’s castle or his kingdom. At best, Killua was Gon’s prisoner, nothing more.

A deep pang resounded in Killua’s chest and he dug his nails into his palms. He said through his teeth, “Stop  _looking_  at me like that.”

“Like what?” Gon leaned even closer still. Killua nearly stopped breathing as Gon slowly dragged his nose up and down Killua’s jaw. Killua felt more than heard Gon’s deep inhale and a shiver raced down Killua’s spine.

Killua let out a shuddering breath. He could hardly think with Gon on top of him like this but he managed to choke out, “Like you want me.”

There was a slight pause. Then Gon pulled back slightly to stare into Killua’s eyes. He reached out and tucked a lock of silver hair behind Killua’s ear.

“What if I do want you?” Gon asked huskily and Killua shook his head.

“You  _can’t._  We’re enemies. You shouldn’t even be talking to me right now-”

Gon roughly grabbed Killua’s face and kissed him. For a few blissful seconds, Killua let himself be lost in the softness of Gon’s lips, his hot hands on Killua’s cheeks and the fire racing through his veins-

Gon was the one who broke it off first. He murmured against Killua’s gasping mouth, “Then let’s stop talking and start doing. What do you say, Killua?”

Killua’s head was swimming. He didn’t stop to think before he was saying breathlessly, “I say, if you keep doing that, we won’t make it to the bed.”

Gon’s golden eyes burned. “Oh, I don’t think that’ll be a problem.”

Killua’s heart skipped a beat.


	19. “H-How long have you been standing there?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonderland au, [originally posted on 7/9/17](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/162796954523/134-3-ps-i-love-your-writing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a special Killua's birthday request event! :D

“Pssst. Hey, Killua!”

Stiffening, Killua twisted around. There, sitting on a high up tree branch and swinging his legs, was Gon.

“H-How long have you been sitting there?!” Killua sputtered.

Gon grinned at him. The motion should’ve been comforting, but it wasn’t; Gon’s smile was too wide, showed too many teeth. “Since you arrived. I’ve been watching you, you know?”

Killua suppressed a shudder and ignored the embarrassed flush creeping up his neck. “Then why the hell didn’t you say anything?! I’ve been lost for nearly an hour!”

“Mmm, well, it was funny!” Gon slid off the tree branch, nimbly landing on the unnaturally bright green grass. He beamed.  _“You’re_ funny, Killua!”

“I don’t consider that a compliment,” Killua snapped. He turned his back on the giggling teenager to face the two paths spread out before him. The crossroad sign labeled them as:  _This Way_  and _That Way._

Which was maybe the least useful thing  _ever._

“I’ve taken both paths,” Killua said to himself out loud. “Both led me back to this same spot. I don’t know what to do to get out of here. And if I can’t get past this point, I’ll never find Alluka.”

“I could help you?”

Killua looked at Gon sharply. The Wonderland creature blinked back with wide, innocent honey brown eyes. Eyes Killua didn’t trust for even a second.

“Really?” he asked suspiciously and Gon nodded.

“Mhm! For a price, but yeah, I could!”

Killua glowered. “What kind of price? The first time you helped me you wanted a hug, the next time was a kiss on the cheek. What’s next? Marriage?”

Gon laughed like Killua had just told the funniest joke he’d ever heard. “Not yet, silly! We only just met today.”

Killua’s cheeks prickled with warmth. His stomach was doing strange flips and his heart pounded heavy and loud in his chest.

 _Not yet,_ Gon had said. What did that even mean?!

“So what is it you want then?” Killua forced himself to ask despite the dread building up inside his gut.

Gon took a bold step forward into Killua’s space. His gaze roamed over Killua’s face slowly before lingering on his mouth.

“How about a real kiss?” Gon suggested. Killua flushed, gritting his teeth and curling his fingers into fists.

“Why?” he bit out.

Gon just smiled and clasped his hands behind his back.

_Damnit._

“You’ll really help me?” Killua asked to make sure. “No tricks or anything?”

“Nope!” Gon chirped. “I’ll show you the right path, I promise! You’re really close to your sister, actually. You just need to get past this.”

Killua let out a long breath. His face was burning and the way Gon was looking at him made his skin crawl. He wasn’t sure if he was frustrated or annoyed or furious with Gon for making his request. Ever since Killua had entered Wonderland, everything he thought he knew and believed had been flipped upside down and turned inside out.

The only thing he knew for certain was that he needed to find Alluka. And he would pay any price to get her back.

“Fine,” he said and Gon lit up. “Let’s get this over with.”

Gon’s smile grew. He reached forward to cup Killua’s jaw in calloused hands and Killua closed his eyes.


	20. “Look at me – just breathe, okay?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au, [originally posted on 7/9/17](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/162800226728/226-from-the-prompts-you-posted-thanks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a special Killua's birthday request event! :D

Killua wrapped his arms around his shins and stared blankly at the TV screen. Some bullshit drama was on- something so bad that even his mother in all her insanity would never think of watching. But it was something, and it was the distraction Killua was after not the content.

_Creak._

A quiet and familiar voice whispered, “Killua? Is that you?”

Killua didn’t bother to answer. He didn’t move when Gon padded into the room with his bear-shaped slippers on, didn’t bother looking at him when his best friend hesitantly sat down next to him on the couch.

There was a pregnant pause. The only sound was the low volume of the TV; a mother and daughter were shrieking at each other over inheritance.

Killua could relate.

“Killua,” Gon began, still quiet. “Why aren’t you in bed?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Killua muttered. He didn’t need to see Gon to know that he was biting his lower lip, wringing his hands in his lap.

“You’re family can’t get to you here, Killua,” Gon said after a few seconds. His tone is reassuring, comforting, but Killua can’t feel anything but a mind-numbing anxiety. 

Because he might be out of his family’s house, but that doesn’t mean he’s safe. Even staying here at Mr. Wing’s house with Gon sleeping over and the two of them squished into Zushi’s bed with Gon nearly falling off the bed every other minute and Zushi shoved against the wall with Killua stuck in between them, Killua doesn’t feel safe.

Gon shuffled closer. The tips of his knees brushed Killua’s waist as he said, “I know that…that a lot of stuff has happened recently. And a lot of it is- is scary, and new and different. But…it’s gonna be okay, you know?”

One of Gon’s tanned hands wrapped around his shoulder. Killua could feel the warmth of Gon’s skin through the simple contact and it’s a nice enough feeling that he almost forgot the dull pain of the bruises and cuts dotting his limbs.

Almost.

“Killua,” Gon said again when Killua said nothing. “Hey. Look at me, please?”

Killua obeyed. He turned his head to find Gon’s worried honey brown eyes looking back at him.

“It’s going to be okay, Killua,” Gon said firmly and Killua wanted more than anything to believe him. The numbness is slowly starting to ebb with every sentence Gon speaks and it only makes the razor-sharp _doubt-hatred-fear_  more intense.

He doesn’t want to think any more. Thinking is feeling and feeling is pain and no matter what Gon says, he can’t erase the years of terror and abuse his family inflicted upon him.

Something must have shown on his face because Gon’s eyes grew even wider, filling with something akin to horror. “Oh, no- Killua, hey, hey. Don’t cry, Killua-”

Gon’s hand tug at Killua’s arms and wrists, and Killua let himself be cradled to a broad chest. He let Gon embrace him like he was something precious and treasured, not something worthless and broken.

“Breathe, Killua.” Gon hugged Killua tightly, ran his fingers through Killua’s hair. “Just breathe. It’s going to be okay. I promise.”


	21. “It’s midnight, what do you want?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assassin au (but not in the hxh universe), [originally posted on 7/8/17](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/162752536738/ohh-77-idk-why-i-find-it-kind-of-amusing-haha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a special Killua's birthday request event! :D

_Ding!_

Killua froze at the quiet sound that chirped from his phone. He held his breath, blood roaring in his ears, and waited for a reaction from the man sleeping next to him.

After a few tense seconds passed, a loud snore echoed around the bedroom.

Killua sighed in relief. Thank god, Gon hadn’t woken up.

Carefully, Killua pulled back the covers and climbed out of bed. He padded over to the small circular table next to the curtain-closed window. He picked up his phone, grimacing at the bright light from his screen.

 _It was midnight,_  he thought to himself with a glower. _It was_ midnight _, who the hell thought they could just-_

Then he saw the number belonging to the text and his body turned cold.

 _Hello,_  the message read in neat black-and-white letters.

With shaking fingers, Killua typed out:  _It’s midnight. What do you want?_

A pause. Then-

_Just checking up on my dear little brother. Did you finish the job yet? Mother has been missing you._

Dread settled in Killua’s stomach, heavy like lead. He looked up from the screen to the lump on the mattress. He could just barely make out the spikes of black hair on white pillows, the gentle curve of a freckled shoulder.

It was all too easy to remember the smooth texture of that shoulder, how Killua’s nails had dug into tanned skin and the hoarse moans that had spilled from his lips just hours ago.

Killua swallowed thickly, mouth dry as cotton.

 _Not yet._  He sent the message and set his phone back on the tabe, screen down. He hadn’t even taken a step away when-

_Ding!_

Killua sunk his teeth into his lower lip. He snatched the phone up and pressed the center button to read Illumi’s latest message:

_Better hurry, then. Father’s given me permission to check up on you if you’re not back by the end of the week._

Ice shot down Killua’s spine. 


	22. "Hair dying adventures!!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au, [originally posted on 11/26/16](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/153693821833/prompt-if-you-may-killugon-hair-dying)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated this fic in a while, so have three more requests from last November! :D

“Oh my god,” Killua moaned. “This was a mistake. How did I ever let you talk me into doing this?!”

“No, no, its fine! It will look amazing once we’re done, Killua-”

“No, we’re gonna look like idiots!” Killua snapped back with a scowl. “Even if this works, it’ll look like an amateur did it at best! Your hair is going to be so geen it’ll look like something out of a troll movie, and  _I’m_  going to look like Scully from Monsters Inc!”

Gon frowned. “Hey, I think I did a good job dying your hair! It’ll be awesome, Killua, just you wait and see!”

Killua rolled his eyes all the way to the back of his head. “You nearly applied the wrong color when we first started.”

“That was a mistake!” Gon protested, cheeks darkening in embarrassment. “You could’ve done the same thing!”

“But I _didn’t._ ”

Gon stuck out his tongue. “You’re no fun.“ 

“Yeah, well.” Killua rubbed the dark circles under his eyes, careful to avoid accidentally touching the petroleum jelly around his hairline. “Being awake at four AM, just hours before an important interview is hardly going to put me in a good mood, Gon.”

Gon scooted his kitchen chair closer to Killua’s. “But, isn’t that the whole point of this? You don’t  _want_ the interview. You’ve been up all night worrying about what your parents might force you to do if you get offered the job. They could make you move all the way across the country, and we’d never see each other again! At least this way, the interviewers will see your hair and automatically reject you.”

“I- yeah…hopefully. That’s the general idea.”

Gon beamed. “And  _I’m_ dying my hair with you so that we’d match! We should send pictures to Palm once we’re done.”

Killua paled at the thought. “No way.” Palm would save the pictures as blackmail and wave them in front of his face whenever he tried to avoid visiting her and her freakishly stern fiance-

“But Killuuuaaaaa,” Gon whined and shook Killua’s thin arm hard enough to send Killua rocking back and forth in his chair. 

“No!” Killua snapped, trying to pry Gon’s fingers off. “I’m serious, Gon! No pictures until this stuff washes out!”

“But I really,  _really_  want one! You’re going to look so cute with blue hair, so I need  _at least_ one picture of you!”

Blood rushed to Killua’s face so fast, his vision swam. He shoved Gon away with enough force to send him flying off his chair and onto the kitchen tiled floor.

 _“No. Pictures.”_  Killua hissed with cheeks stained scarlet.“That’s final!”


	23. “You keep looking at me instead of the movie”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full prompt: "is this a date or are we just hanging out I’m not even sure anymore but you keep looking at me instead of the movie so"
> 
> Modern au, [originally posted on 11/26/16](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/153710937598/ah-if-youre-up-to-it-the-is-this-a-date-or-are)

Killua was smart. Smarter than his private teachers that taught him how to do fancy math and speak like a politician and hide his snarky attitude under polite smiles and handshakes, smart enough to trick his butlers into letting him leave the mansion on a Saturday afternoon to go see a movie, definitely too smart to be hanging around with someone like Gon.

But when it came to dating, Killua wasn’t smart at all.

The movie’s plot was pretty cool- something to do with aliens called Ants trying to take over the world and a group of strangers with superpowers who came together to stop them- but Gon refused to be distracted because he had made up his mind a long time ago that today was  _the_ day.

It was the day he was going to start seriously wooing Killua.

Because holding hands hadn’t worked, nor did giving him a rose on Valentine’s Day, or even paying for his dinner that time they went out for Italian.

So. Gon figured a more direct approach was needed.

Killua laughed at character’s joke and turned to grin at Gon, blue eyes alight with joy. He froze though when he noticed that Gon was already staring at him.

“Gon, aren’t you watching the movie?” Killua muttered as his beautiful lips turned down in a frown. “I thought you’d like this kind of thing.”

Gon’s mouth quirked upwards. “Yeah, but. I like you  _much_  more than anything in the movie, Killua.”

Killua’s jaw dropped open in shock, face flushing dark enough for Gon to make out even in the low light, and Gon held back a giggle.

“You- you,” Killua stuttered.

Gon lifted a single eyebrow with a grin. “Yeah? I’m what?”

Killua’s expression darkened at Gon’s playful tone. “You’re ridiculous,” he huffed and turned back to face the screen.

Gon bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from snorting aloud. He cupped his chin with one hand and kept his gaze on his best friend’s elegant features.

When Killua looked back again five minutes later, Gon was still watching him softly.

Killua scowled. “ _Why_  are you ogling at me like that?!”

“Why not?” Gon asked innocently.

“I asked first.”

He had, Gon acknowledged. So-

“Because you’re beautiful,” he said honestly.

Killua’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.  _“WHAT?!”_

Several people around them immediately hissed,  _“Quiet!”_

Killua glared at them venomously before turning that murderous look onto Gon. Gon simply smiled, inwardly enjoying the mix of conflicting emotions that flashed across Killua’s face. It was kind of funny how Killua didn’t know how to react to Gon’s advancements.

Killua was so cute, and he didn’t even know it.

Gon said, “You should watch the movie, Killua.”

“Maybe you should take your own advice,” Killua snapped back.

“Maybe the only thing I’m interested in watching is you,” Gon responded automatically.

“ _Maybe_  you should shut up and stop trying to embarrass me!”

“Maybe I’m not trying to embarrass you.”

Killua threw his hands up in the air. “Then just what the hell are you after, exactly?!”

Gon opened his mouth but a bright beam of a flashlight cut him off before he could say anything.

“Excuse me,” said a movie worker in a low voice. “But the two of you are going to have to leave. There have been several complaints, and-”

“Oh, be quiet, already! We’re going,” Killua grumbled as he stood up. He shoved his hands into his jean pockets and strode up the aisle and towards the door without pausing for Gon to catch up.

Gon jumped out of his seat and ran after him, biting his bottom lip to hide a triumphant smile.

Onto phase two: confessing to Killua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite requests I've ever written ^^ it's cute and fluffy and I love writing Gon when he's heavily flirting with a confused Killua jfdkjklfsdj;klfd


	24. "I meant to grab the popcorn not your crotch, sorry"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au, [originally posted on 11/30/16](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/153866393298/so-im-absolutely-in-love-with-your-writing-and-if)

The thing is, with Gon, you can never just assume that  _anything_ he does is an accident. Ever. Because Gon’s logic was so twisted and bizarre, that even a murderer could be innocent in his eyes.

But. 

When Killua felt a hand press against somewhere it  _clearly should not have been,_  Killua refused to even register it as a conscious action at all.

At first, Killua didn’t recognize the strange sensation; he was too busy laughing into Gon’s shoulder as they sat side by side on the basement couch, popcorn balanced carefully in Killua’s lap, chest light from being with someone who made him so unconditionally happy.

And then he felt-  _that._

Killua’s muscles locked in place, blue eyes bulging and laughter cutting off into a chocking gasp.

He didn’t pause to think. He twisted around and punched Gon right in the nose.

 _“AH-!”_ Gon cried out and fell back onto the couch armrest. “Ow, Killua! That hurt-”

“Then watch where your hands are going!” Killua hissed. He gripped the popcorn bowl strong enough for his knuckles to turn white. “What the fuck did you think would happen, Gon?!”

The muscled teen pushed himself up on one hand. He rubbed his bruised nose, moaning, “It was an  _accident,_  Killua.”

“I don’t believe you!”

“Its the truth! I was reaching for the popcorn and I missed.”

Killua shoved the bowl to the side and slapped his now free hands over Gon’s cheeks. He squished them together, forcing Gon’s lips to pucker. He looked like a blow-fish.

“Stop-” he said as Gon let out a low whine,  _“-lying_  to me! I can see it in your eyes!”

Gon grimaced. “That’s painful, Kil-”

“Don’t change the topic! Answer me honestly and I’ll let you go.”

“Really?” Gon asked, eyes watering.

“Yes.”

“And you won’t hit me again?”

Killua paused. “…is there a reason I  _should_  hit you again?”

Gon shook his head, looking utterly pitiful with red cheeks and glossy brown eyes, and Killua released him with a sigh. He could never resist a pouting Gon.

“There,” he said as Gon rubbed his abused face, wincing. “Now spill it.”

“Eh. Well…”

As Killua stared his friend down, he noticed the tips of Gon’s ears turning scarlet. A jolt of surprise shot down his spine. What the-

“I wanted to hold your hand,” Gon confessed. “But I, um, missed. And my hand landed…there. I really didn’t mean to, though! I swear!”

Killua’s brain stuttered to a stop. “You. You. Wanted to?” His head was fuzzy and his mouth wasn’t working to form the words he wanted to say.

Gon seemed to understand; he smiled weakly, saying, “Heh, yeah. I’m sorry, I should’ve asked first-”

“Stupid!” Killua blurted out.

He snatched Gon’s sweaty hand and interlocked their fingers. He merely scowled when Gon gaped at him.

Killua bit out, “We’re dating, aren’t we? You don’t have to ask me something like that.”

He slumped over, letting his head land hard on Gon’s shoulder once more. His whole face burned and his pule raced as he waited for Gon’s response.

After a beat, Gon giggled quietly. The resulting shaking motion sent vibrations all the way to Killua’s feet.

“You’re so silly, Killua. Getting embarrassed over saying something like that.” Gon nuzzled his face in Killua’s hair.

Killua squeezed his eyes shut. Warmth rushed through him, making his toes curl. He bit out, “ _You’re_  the one who grabbed my crotch. Idiot.”

Gon sputtered out a laugh and Killua smiled, unable and unwilling to hold it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a lot of fun to write, for obvious reasons haha XD thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed~


	25. "Of course I'm freaking out! You're my friend!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au, [originally posted on 12/1/2016](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/153929706108/hi-if-youre-up-for-it-i-thought-youd-be-gone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was from a prompt list titled ‘The Morning After’ so. I’ll let you draw your own conclusions about what happened the night before…
> 
> This was also one of the most fun requests to write, by the way ^^

“I think you’re starting to freak out a little bit, Killua,” Gon said.

“Oh, you think?!” Killua snapped at him. He turned sharply on his heel to pace in the other direction.

Gon watched his progress across the room and held back a sigh. “You really don’t have to, though.”

Killua stopped short at that.

“Are you serious?!” he asked incredulously. “Gon, do you not understand what just happened?! We’re best friends and I just-  _we_ just-”

“Mhm,” Gon hummed and cupped his chin in one hand, leaning on his right knee for support. Like Killua, his chest was bare. He’d only put on pants because Killua had shrieked at him when he’d woken up less then a half hour ago.

Killua’s mouth twisted in irritation. “How can you be so- so-”

“So?” 

“-so  _calm,”_  Killua practically spit out. 

Gon shrugged. “Probably ’cause, I liked it?”

Killua’s jaw dropped. He looked pretty standing there, Gon thought absentmindedly; it was really amazing how the sunlight filtering through the curtains hit Killua’s hair at just the right angle, illuminating his head in a silver halo. 

Gon thought out loud, “I wonder, did you maybe not like it, Killua? Is that why you’re acting like this?”

Killua’s face darkened by at least three shades. “I. You. You can’t just ask things like that!”

“Why not?” Gon shifted his position on the rumpled bed sheets. “I think its important to ask that kind of stuff. It helps to know what to do better for the next time, you know?”

“What makes you think there’ll be a next time?!” 

Gon bit his lip to hide a smile; Killua would hit him if he thought Gon was laughing at him. 

“Well. I mean. You seemed pretty happy about it last night when we were kissing, so I just assumed there’d be-”

Killua moved, quick as lightning, and suddenly his bright blue eyes were less then an inch from Gon’s. Their faces were so close to each other that Gon could feel Killua’s breath brush across his skin-

“Shut.” Killua pushed forward, forcing Gon to lean back. “Up.”

Gon’s mouth was as dry as sand paper and the back of his neck prickled with uncomfortable heat. And yet, he still managed to whisper into pale lips, “Make me.”


	26. "We're roommates and I pretend to be your signif to scare off your one night stands”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College au, [originally posted on 12/8/2016](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/153929706108/hi-if-youre-up-for-it-i-thought-youd-be-gone)

The door behind Gon’s back flew open with a BANG.

“Gon! What the hell are you doing?!”

Gon winced and looked over his shoulder to see his very grumpy, very much sleep deprived roommate glaring at him murderously from their door-frame.

“Hey, Killua,” Gon said weakly. Killua was going to kill him in his sleep for this. “I’m sorry about the noise-”

“Yeah, you better be sorry! I know you’re done with finals but that doesn’t mean that I am- wait.” Killua’s azure eyes flickered past Gon’s face, then narrowed. “Who the fuck are you?”

The girl standing in front of Gon drew herself up to her full height. “I am Palm Siberia.”

“Okayyyy,” Killua said, sounding utterly unimpressed. “And would you please explain to me why you’re practically shouting in our dorm’s hallway at two in the morning?! Do you have no common sense?! Its quiet hours, dumbass!”

Palm’s eyes darkened. “I was talking to Gon,” she hissed back at him and Gon bit the inside of his cheek at Killua’s responding huff. “We are scheduling a date tomorrow and it has nothing to do with you!”

Killua’s eyebrows shot up. “…really.” He glanced sideways at Gon, who made his best help me face. He didn’t want to go on a date with Palm, but she was kind of not giving him a polite way to say no. Killua would get him out of this mess, right?

But when Killua turned back to Palm, evil smirk locked perfectly in place, Gon started to regret every moment of his life leading up to this point.

Going to the party had been a really bad mistake.

Killua grabbed Gon’s arm and pulled him close- close enough for their sides to press up together and to send Gon’s heart racing. Killua said, “Well that’s real interesting. Because Gon and I are a thing. And I know there’s no way in hell he would ask someone else out.”

Gon made a tiny squeaking sound, because- what?! What? When had that been decided?!

A muscle in Palm’s face twitched. “I’ve known Gon for months. He’s an undergraduate student in the class I help run, and he never once mentioned-”

“Oh, so you have a thing for younger guys, then?” Killua laughed haughtily. “Gross. But that just makes even more sense, you see; you have an influence on his grade, why would he tell you the truth? He was just being nice by not rejecting you outright.”

“I don’t believe you,” Palm practically spat at them and Gon leaned into Killua’s arm.

“Seriously, you’re asking for proof?”

“Yes! You’re probably making this up to bother us because we interrupted your precious ‘study’ time-”

Hands gripped Gon’s upper arm and next thing he knew, he was shoved up against the wall and Killua’s lips were on his- Killua’s soft, warm, sweet lips-

And Gon was kissing him back fervently because he’d been waiting to do this since the day they met and he’d rather die before giving up a chance like this.

They parted, panting. Killua’s silver hair was tousled from where Gon had buried his hands in it and his normally pale cheeks were stained scarlet. Gon’s heart throbbed; the look made Killua even prettier then usual.

Killua turned a smug grin onto Palm. “Do you need any more proof?”

Palm was flushed with anger and embarrassment. She whirled away and stomped down the hallway, disappearing around the corner with a toss of her long brown hair.

“Jesus,” Killua muttered and shook his head. “You need to stop attracting weird girls, Gon. Are you a magnet for them or something?”

“Sorry,” Gon said distractedly, unable to keep his gaze off Killua’s mouth.

Killua frowned. “What’re you looking-”

“Can we do that again?” Gon blurted out.

“I- do what?”

“The kissing bit?”

Killua blinked. Then, to Gon’s delight, Killua’s entire face turned bright red.

“You- um. I mean, if- if you want to, I guess I wouldn’t be opposed to the ide-”

Gon made a desperate grab for the back of Killua’s head and crashed their lips together once more. Killua wrapped his arms around Gon’s neck tightly, their chests pressed together. He hummed happily into Gon’s mouth and Gon couldn’t help but smile even as they kissed.

Killua would just have to do extra credit, that’s all. Some things were more important then studying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the requests that got the highest number of notes, and I remember being so surprised how popular it was when I first posted it? ‘Cause I really rushed writing it and thought it was horrible…ANWAY. Thank you all for continuing to read these silly little drabbles of mine <3


	27. Post Break Up Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full prompt: Post Break Up Kiss - The kiss that catches both of you off guard, but says I miss you, I’m sorry and please love me again all at once without any words being spoken.
> 
> Modern au, [originally posted on 12/19/16.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/154699412258/hi-i-love-your-writung-so-much-can-i-please)

Illumi had told him nearly a year ago:

_There are rules to breaking off a relationship._

These rules must be followed unconditionally. Otherwise Killua would forever be emotionally burdened, unable to move on, unable to focus on the company and what must be done to continue the Zoldyck legacy.

These were the rules:

Do not talk to this person again. Do not text, do not mention him to anyone else. Do look for him where he once was. Because that will defeat the ultimate purpose of the act:

To leave that person who was once Killua’s sun and light and life behind forever.

Killua had understood the rules and accepted them. He had done exactly as he was told and had been successful in staying in line with his parents’ expectations. 

 _He was doing extremely well,_  they said.  _He might get the opportunity to visit Alluka soon,_  they said.

But all of that- all of the rules, the expectations and guidelines, all of the  _rigidity_ that made Killua want to scream until his throat burned raw-

All of that was forgotten the second Killua stepped out onto the balcony on the night of his parents’ fundraising party. Because while he’d only done it to escape the unbearable scrutiny for a few precious minutes, he had not expected to see Gon Freecss leaning against the balcony railing.

Killua froze, hand on purple and black tie. Blue met light brown as they stared at each other, not saying anything.

Killua’s mouth was dry. His heart lurched-stuttered-skipped wildly out of control, like it belonged to someone else entirely, and heat crawled all the way up his neck and onto his face. His hands were sweaty, his mind blank.

He hadn’t seen Gon in a year. Not since the night when they had screamed at each other with lightning exploding in the sky like fireworks and rain pouring sheets of water onto their shoulders, soaking them to the bone. But he looked exactly as Killua remembered; ruggedly handsome, eyes made from melted gold and chocolate and  _love._

He looked like home.

Gon suddenly lurched forward and Killua winced, automatically stumbling back because  _what was Gon going to do to him-?!_

Warm hands yanked at his shoulders and Killua blinked to find himself in a bone-crushing embrace. 

Killua inhaled sharply as Gon buried his head in the curve of Killua’s neck. Goosebumps rose on his arms as Gon murmured his name into pale skin over and over and over, “Killua, Killua,  _Killua._ I  _missed_ you, Killua. I missed you so much.”

Killua’s heartbeat was erratic in his chest. His lungs contracted and he couldn’t breathe.

 _“Gon,”_  he choked out. It was the only word he could manage to say in the moment, the only thing that  _mattered_ enough to say.

Gon stiffened. He pulled away for the barest fraction of a second and then his lips were on Killua’s, and Killua’s heart shattered into a million tiny pieces.

The kiss was so soft and gentle, their mouths moving together in a dance they’d never truly forgotten. Gon cupped Killua’s face like it was something precious and fragile and beautiful. Killua could feel the tremors through Gon’s fingers and he gripped the front of Gon’s tux with his fists.

He was shaking in Gon’s arms. He never thought he’d see Gon again. He’d banished the memory of him to the farthest corners of his mind. 

But just the sight of him, standing there in the moonlight had been enough to send blood rushing to Killua’s head. It was the first time Killua had been able to breathe in a very, very long while.

He loved Gon. Had been in love with him for as long as he could remember and a part of him knew that he always would. 

But it didn’t matter. Because it couldn’t last, no matter how badly he wanted it too. 

If he had Gon, he didn’t have Alluka. And as much as he would give the air in his lungs to have Gon stay by his side, he would die before abandoning his sister.

He knew the rules. All he had to follow them.

So, gasping and blinking rapidly to hold back the burning tears in his eyes, he shoved Gon away.

“No.”


	28. "I can sleep with whoever I want."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school au, [originally posted on 12/13/16.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/154431325783/killugon-i-can-sleep-with-whoever-i-want-and-i)

_“KILLUA!!!”_

Killua gasped at the arms that grabbed him from behind. “G-Gon?!” He tried to twist around but the shorter male was holding on too tight. The only thing he could see was tips of Gon’s green-tinged hair as Gon hugged his back.

“Hey!” Killua pushed harder on tan hands that clutched his shirt. “Let go! You’re pulling my shirt!”

This time, Gon did as he was told and dropped his arms. “I was so worried when you didn’t answer me last night!” Gon cried out as Killua slowly turned to face him. “I wasn’t sure if you were okay or if you made it home or if Illumi punished you for going to the party or-”

Killua rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Damn. He really should’ve texted Gon before he’d passed out for the night. But he’d been so exhausted that he totally forgot.

“Well, I’m fine,” Killua cut his best friend’s rambling with a sigh. “I ended up sleeping with Ikalgo, so I haven’t even dealt with my parents yet. They’re going to be so pissed when I come back after school-”

“Wait, you- you slept with someone?!” Gon’s face had gone white.

“Why are you- oh, god, no! Not like that, jeez! Is that seriously what you think of me?!”

He turned on his heel with an irritated huff and strode down their school hallway. He couldn’t believe Gon would jump to that conclusion-

“I didn’t mean that!” Gon said as he quickly caught up to Killua’s side. Killua cast him a sharp look and Gon winced. “Okay. Well, maybe I did. But even that is still…surprising. And kind of upsetting.”

“What’s surprising?” Killua snapped. “I’ve told you this before, you’re way too general! You need to be more specific when you say stuff like tha-  _ah,_  Gon! What are you doing?!”

Gon had grabbed Killua’s wrist and was currently pulling him off to a deserted hallway. Killua nearly stumbled with the strength of Gon’s grip; it was too tight, almost painful in the way his fingers pressed indents into Killua’s skin.

“Gon-” Killua dug his sneakers into the tiled floor. “-stop it! That hurts, stupid!”

Gon immediately stopped moving. Killua didn’t have the chance to catch his breath before Gon whirled around and was in Killua’s face.

Killua leaned back instinctively and his head collided with the lockers. He held back a groan at the sharp pain as Gon said-

“Killua.” His eyes were eerily bright even in the low light. “We’re best friends, right?”

Killua swallowed thickly; it was weird how intensely Gon was staring at him. He didn’t know what to make of it, so he just answered, “W-We are, yeah. So?”

“So, doesn’t that mean we get to do special stuff with each other that no one else does?”

“…I guess, kind of. What’s your point? Are you saying that I’m not allowed to sleep in the same bed as someone else- even if its  _literally_ just sleeping- because its somehow a violation of our friendship?”

“Yes! We’ve shared the same bed for years whenever you sleep over my house-”

“Yeah, but what the hell do you expect from me?! You weren’t  _there,_ ” Killua said. 

Gon’s brow furrowed. “Maybe I should have been. Then you wouldn’t have slept with someone else.”

Killua gaped at Gon. He couldn’t believe they were actually having this conversation.

He shoved a hand through his bangs, pushing them off his forehead. He said through clenched teeth, “This is stupid. I can’t believe you’re getting so worked up over this!”

“Its not stupid!” Gon’s eyes flashed like fire. “You’re  _my_  best friend, not Ikalgo’s-”

“I’m allowed to have other friends, Gon,” Killua hissed. “And I can sleep with whoever I want! In any way I want! You don’t get a say in that!”

“But-!”

Killua roughly shoved past Gon and stormed off back towards the main hallway.

“Killua, stop!” Gon yelled. His voice echoed down the corridor and rang in Killua’s ears.

He just flipped up his middle finger with a scowl. He didn’t even pause to look back before slipping in with the crowd of high school students all rushing to their next class.

Screw Gon. Killua could do whatever he wanted. Gon didn’t own him. Killua had no idea what had given Gon that impression in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Gon is one of my favorite things ever, I need to write more of him...


	29. “Kissing me breaks the promise…remember?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter au, age 16-ish, 

Killua chuckled lowly, warm breath brushing against Gon’s lips and cheeks-

“Kissing me breaks the promise,” Killua murmured. “Remember?”

Gon blinked his eyes open in time to see Killua dancing away, evil smirk perfectly in place.

“Wha-  _Killua!”_ Gon whined and slumped over his desk. “You did that on purpose!”

Killua’s laughter echoed around the empty classroom. Gon glowered at his best friend, inwardly cursing. It was good that Professor Slughorn had let them into the potions room to practice for their upcoming exam, but when he and Killua were left alone together, they tended to get…distracted.

And distraction was exactly what Killua wanted.

“Its not my fault I’m so irresistible,” Killua said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Gon retorted, “You just want to win the bet.”

“Duh.” Killua rolled his eyes. “I promised you I wouldn’t buy any more chocolate frogs the next time we go to Hogsmeade because of your so-called  _‘concern’_  for my health-”

Gon shot up. “You eat too much chocolate, Killua! Even Leorio agrees-”

“BUT!” Killua said loudly.  _“But,_  if you kiss me before then, you have to buy me however much chocolate I want. So,  _of course_  I did that on purpose- what did you expect me to do?! I won’t break the promise but I’m not beyond playing dirty to get what I want.”

Heat rushed to Gon’s face at the word ‘dirty’. He silently groaned. He really needed to get himself under control. But when it came to Killua, that word was nearly non-existent.

“C’mon,” Killua said, snapping Gon out of his thoughts. “We’re done here anyway, right? Lets get this place cleaned up and snag dinner’s leftovers from the kitchens.”

Killua twirled on one foot, a whirlwind of blue, silver and midnight black robes spinning around in a graceful arc, and his wand slashed through the air in a shower of sparks.

The potions room came to life. Gon scrambled back from his desk as textbooks, insect legs, herbs, mixing tools and bowls rose steadily into the air. He watched in awe as the supplies flew to their proper shelves, all without a single item dropping. Even Gon’s green patterned tie and Slythern pin straightened themselves from where they hung around his neck and on his cloak. 

It was beautiful spell-work. Gon couldn’t have done it in a million years.

He looked back at Killua. The Ravenclaw was grinning with pride and Gon’s own chest swelled.

“I can’t believe that worked!” Killua said gleefully. “I’ve been practicing that spell for ages, and I’ve never gotten it right until now-  _ah,_ Gon!”

Gon had sprinted over and grabbed Killua around the middle. He lifted Killua right off the ground, pushed him against the nearest desk and smashed their mouths together.

Killua didn’t hesitate to respond. His hands gripped Gon’s cheeks hard enough for it to hurt, nails digging into Gon’s face. But Gon couldn’t care less. Killua was magical and amazing and wonderful and kissing him was even more so. Coming to Hogwarts all the way from his deserted Island had been worth it just for meeting Killua.

They parted to gasp for air, breaths ragged. Killua leaned forward to press his lips to Gon’s ear. Gon shivered as Killua whispered:

_“I win.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pining Gon is also very good. Just saying.


	30. "You have something in your hair, um... Do you want me to get it out?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College au, [originally posted on 11/5/17](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/167183344448/okay-camie-youre-seriously-gonna-have-to-teach)

“You have something in your hair-”

Killua sucks in a sharp breath at arms wrapping around his shoulders from behind, a shiver racing down his spine as Gon whispers into his ear, “- Ki-llu- _a.”_

“Gon,” Killua sighs. He relaxes back into the wooden bench while Gon hugs him from behind. It’s kind of awkward with him sitting and Gon standing directly behind him, but it’s comfortable enough for him not to complain. The warmth of Gon’s body heat is nice, pleasant, compared to the cool crispness of the autumn air.

He tips his head back to look up at Gon. He feels his bangs flop off his forehead while Gon smiles down at him broadly, golden eyes shinning with what Killua could only describe as simple joy.

“You’re early today,” Gon notes and squeezes Killua a bit tighter. “Did something happen?

Killua shrugs. “Eh. Not really. I just decided to ditch class before Gotoh could come pick me up.”

“So, that means you’ve been hanging around campus all day-”

“Pretty much.”

“-waiting for me?”

Killua scrunches up his face and Gon laughs freely.

“Do you have to say it like that?” Killua groans. His face is prickling and burning and it’s so uncomfortable and horrible because he  _knows_  he’s blushing and it’s all Gon’s fault, dammit. 

“Of course!” Gon ducks down and lightly kisses Killua’s exposed forehead, earning him a squawk from the started young adult. “Teasing you is part of the fun of dating you, Killua, so I  _have_  to say it like that. You wouldn’t blush so pretty for me if I didn’t.”

Killua grips Gon’s arms tight enough for it to hurt. He hisses, heart flipping inside his chest, “You have no shame, and I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” Gon tugs an arm out of Killua’s grasp and pats Killua’s hair like he’s a freaking  _child_ that needs  _placating._

Killua growls darkly. “Gon. You have exactly  _five seconds_ to cut it out before I dismember your entire  _arm_  from its socket-”

“Here!”

Killua cuts himself off, blinking at the maple leaf shoved into his face. 

He takes it without thinking. He stares at the leaf as he lowers his hand, brow furrowing. It’s a beautiful leaf; red and orange and yellow blend together perfectly, golden specks scattered across the surface. It’s probably one of the prettiest leafs Killua has ever seen.

“That’s what was in your hair,” Gon says and Killua jolts when Gon rests his chin on top of Killua’s head. He can feel the vibrations of Gon’s voice through the contact as Gon asks, “It’s pretty, right?”

Killua twists the leaf by it’s stem and is welcomed with a stunning whirlwind of scarlet-honey-bronze.

His expression softens. “Yeah,” he sighs and leans back into Gon’s arms, smiling gently at the happy hum he gets in response.

“It is.”


	31. “I can't believe you're wearing my clothes."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full prompt: "No, like...It's just, I can't believe you're actually wearing my clothes."
> 
> Modern au, aged up characters, [originally posted on 11/5/17](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/167144460143/no-like-its-just-i-cant-believe-youre)

Gon’s mouth drops before he even realizes that he’s gaping.

“What,” Killua grumbles. He’s refusing to look at him, blue eyes cast to the side and lips turned down in a stubborn pout. He’s so unbelievably cute and it takes all of Gon’s willpower not to drop the pile of dirty clothes in his arms and yank Killua into a kiss.

He does resist though, because he can’t believe what he’s seeing.

“Wh-What are you wearing?” Gon stammers out, feeling heat slowly creep its way up his neck.

Killua scowls. “What does it look like I’m wearing? Seriously, Gon, I would think you’d recognize your clothes by now.”

Oh, Gon does recognize his clothes. That’s not the issue. The issue is that Killua is wearing his green jacket and it hangs loosely off his more narrow shoulders, Gon’s black tank top hugging closely to Killua’s slim chest and Gon’s  _shorts-_

“Oi, Gon.” Killua snaps is fingers and Gon jerks out of his stare.  _“Why_ are you looking at me like that? It’s not that big of a deal, I was out of clothes since you neglected to do the laundry until today, so I had to make do. If you’re really that mad, I can change.”

Gon shook his head, mouth dry. “N-No, that’s not…” He swallows thickly. The air feels hot suddenly, the room is stifling. 

And he can’t stop from staring at Killua. Killua, who is wearing Gon’s clothes and will smell like  _him_  for the rest of the day, will still smell like him when they go buy groceries later and when they cuddle afterwards in bed, and the thought sends a rush of prickling pleasure through Gon.

He grins brightly, ignoring the heavy thumping of his heart in his chest. Killua gives him an odd look but Gon just keeps smiling.

“You look good!” he chirps and hefts the laundry up in his arms more securely. “You should wear my clothes more often, Killua. It gives me a better excuse to take them off you later.”

He winks suggestively and Killua flushes beat red, eyes flying open wide. Gon laughs at the thunder-struck look on his boyfriend’s face and turns on his heel before Killua can react.

It’s always fun to tease Killua. Even when Gon’s not entirely joking.


	32. “I wanted to say “I love you” for the first time without stuttering, but that failed.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au, aged up characters, [originally posted on 11/4/17](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/167143265203/if-youre-still-doing-the-prompts-could-i-request)

Killua’s never told Gon that he loves him.

And that’s…okay. Right? It has to be. Gon’s never brought it up to him before, has never complained about it despite the multiple times he showers Killua with words of affection and overwhelming love. So it can’t be a problem, because Gon clearly doesn’t think it’s a problem, and neither should Killua.

And yet, Killua still worries.

“Killua,” Gon murmurs against his lips, dragging Killua out of his thoughts as easily as he catches a fish on his rod. “What’s wrong?”

Killua scrunches his face- he  _hates_  how easily Gon can read him sometimes- and turns his head to the side so he doesn’t have to look his boyfriend in the eye. Gon adjusts smoothly, moving to press a trail of light kisses along Killua’s jaw instead.

“I just-” Killua sighs, warmth blossoming in the center of his chest. Gon keeps kissing him with a pause or showing any kind of restraint. Just like he always does. Just like he never has any problems telling Killua how much he loves him, how happy he is that they’re together, and-

“Just what?” Gon whispers against Killua’s neck and Killua shudders. “You’re thinking about something, I can tell.”

“I.” He clutches Gon’s biceps tightly to ground himself. He should. He should stop getting distracted, no matter how nice Gon’s mouth feels on his skin. This is important. “I, um…”

Gon finally pulls away slightly with a frown. He hovers over Killua, pressing their foreheads together and gently caresses Killua’s flushed cheek.

“What?” Gon asks quietly. His eyes are solid, shinning gold. “Killua, you can tell me anything.”

“I think you.” Killua swallows thickly, rubs his thumbs across smooth golden skin as warm as the sun. “I think you already know, maybe?”

“Killua.” Gon’s starting to sound seriously concerned now and Killua panics, the words bubbling up in his mouth and overflowing before he can stop himself-

“I-I,” he stammers as he feels his face burn a bright, deep red. “I! I lo-love y-you! Gon!!!”

Gon blinks. For a second, confusion clouds his eyes. But then his expression clears and he smiles brightly. “I know! You’ve told me before!”

Killua’s jaw drops.  _“What.”_

“Yeah! You probably don’t remember, but it was that time you had to go to the hospital and they put you on amnesia?”

“Wh-What about it?!”

“Well, when you were all drugged up, you were telling everyone and anyone about how much you loved me!” Gon chirps brightly and something shrivels inside Killua and _dies;_  he’s so mortified right now. He can’t believe it. He was so worried and the truth is that he’d been blabbing about his feelings for Gon for a good five hours before those drugs wore off-

He squeaks when Gon kisses him suddenly, his soft and warm warm warm mouth moving gently against his.

“You think too much,” Gon breathes, their lips barely a centimeter apart, and goes back to kissing him until the only thing Killua wants to think about is Gon’s hands and Gon’s mouth and Gon Gon Gon  _Gon._

Because, really, Gon is the only person that matters to Killua. And in the end, Killua’s secretly happy he’s told Gon how he feels already, even if he can’t remember it happening in the first place.


	33. “You can call me whenever you want…Even if you don’t have a reason to.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school au, [originally posted on 11/4/17](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/167141999143/aaaaaa-theres-so-many-good-prompts-but-how-about)

“I’m being annoying, aren’t I?” Gon asks aloud and heat floods his cheek at the light snickering he gets in response.

“Well, I dunno, you’re  _always_ annoying to some degree, Gon-”

“Killua!” Gon whines and Killua only laughs harder. Gon can hear his tiny gasps of air through the crackling static, the kind that Killua only makes when he’s really-  _genuinely-_  laughing. The sound makes Gon’s heart flutter helplessly in response and Gon closes his eyes with a quiet sigh.

Killua’s laughter really _is_  the best sound in the world. Even if he is laughing at Gon’s expense.

 _“Killua,”_  he grumbles again into his cell phone’s speaker, eyes still shut, and Killua’s chuckling finally dies down.

“Sorry, sorry.” Gon can practically  _hear_  his best friend grinning. “It’s just, you kind of walked into that one, you know.”

Gon sticks out his tongue. Killua can’t see him, but the move feels appropriate, somehow. “I was being serious! I know I’ve been calling you a lot, lately…”

“Mm, that’s true. You really didn’t need to call me about your math homework. I think even  _you_  know the answer to two plus two.”

“Hey!” Gon says loudly and Killua’s laughter is back. “That’s mean, Killua! If it really bothered you, you don’t have to pick up!”

“Nah, I do. Who else would tell you what the powerhouse of the cell is and all that wonderful crap they try to shove into our brains on a daily basis?”

Gon rolls his eyes. “I know what the mitochondria is, Killua.”

“Are you sure it’s the mitochondria?”

“Yes,” he says immediately, then sits up straight. “Wait. It is, isn’t it? I’m  _sure_  Mr. Wing said that last class-”

“I dunno, I guess you’ll just have to look it up, won’t you?”

Gon slumps back into his desk chair with a drawn-out groan. He really doesn’t want to look that up. Killua’s probably just messing with him, but he can’t be sure and Aunt Mito says he has to get better grades or else he’ll get stuck behind a grade, and that  _can’t happen_ because Killua would go ahead and Gon doesn’t want to be anywhere that Killua isn’t, and-

“Gon,” Killua says, tone soft and warm, and Gon’s breath catches in his throat.

“Y-Yeah?”

“You’re never annoying, okay? You can call me whenever you want, even if you don’t have a reason to.”

Gon swallows thickly. He clutches the phone tighter, blood suddenly roaring in his ears.

“That’s not it,” he says quietly and Killua makes a confused sound. 

“What is it then?”

“Well…I always have a reason to call you,” he says honestly. “I love your voice, Killua. That’s all the reason I’ll ever need.”


	34. “I know I’ve kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten, please.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au, [originally posted on 11/4/17](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/167110894913/i-know-ive-kissed-you-like-ten-times-but-just)

_SLAP!_

Killua jolts at the abrupt noise and looks up from his phone to find Gon Freecss standing in front of his booth.

Again.

“You came back for more?” Killua asks, shocked.

Gon nods adamantly. “Yes.”

“You’ve already paid for, like, fifteen kisses. How many more do you-?”

“It’s only been ten kisses,” Gon cuts him off immediately. 

Killua’s eyebrows shoot upwards- because,  _wow,_  he actually  _counted_ \- and Gon’s cheeks flush. The redness of his face does nothing, however, to lessen the determination on the other teen’s face, or the intense golden stare that causes something to shift deep inside Killua’s chest like molten lava.

There’s something strangely captivating about Gon. Killua just doesn’t know  _what,_  yet.

“Okay,” he says slowly, trying and failing to ignore the twisting of his heart as Gon continues to openly stare at him. “And, uh, you want even  _more_  kisses? Or were my kisses not good enough or something-”

“They were perfect!” Gon says loudly and this time Killua’s heart skips several beats entirely. “I-I mean. Um. They were good.” Gon coughs. “R-Really good. And I, um.”

Gon awkwardly slides the ten dollar bill he just slapped onto the wooden table over to Killua’s side.

“I wanted some more, if that’s okay,” he finishes, his face a bright scarlet. 

Killua looks down at Gon’s money. Blood is roaring in his ears and he can actually  _feel_ Gon’s gaze digging into his skin, burning into him and setting his skin on fire. He remembers how Gon’s lips had felt against his, the gentle eagerness there and the way his warm hands had cupped Killua’s jaw like he’d been something special and good and….and  _important._

Heat crawls it’s way up Killua’s neck. Great. Now  _he’s_  the one blushing.

“Killua?” Gon asks tentatively and Killua lets out a long sigh, scratching the back of his head.

Well. This  _is_ for charity. And Killua really isn’t  all that opposed to kissing Gon a few more times.

“Yeah, it’s okay,” he says and a dazzling grin lights up Gon’s face. “That’s another ten kisses, right?”

“Yeah!” Gon says enthusiastically. He looks like he’s almost vibrating with excitement and it makes a smile fight its way onto Killua’s face.

(Afterwards, when Killua’s hair is a tousled mess and his cheeks are stained pink and he’s breathless and dizzy from lack of air-

Gon asks him if it’d be okay to pay for dinner at a restaurant next time, instead.

And Killua says yes to that, too.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was another favorite to write~


	35. “Quit smiling at me, I can’t stop messing up my sentences when you look at me like that.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College au, [originally posted on 11/4/17](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/167108558413/quit-smiling-at-me-i-cant-stop-messing-up-my)

“Quit smiling at me,” Killua snaps without looking at him. “I can’t stop messing up my sentences when you look at me like that.”

Gon fights down a snicker. He’s not even saying anything to Killua; he’s just watching him, waiting for Killua to finish writing so they can go back to other, more  _fun_ activities.

“I was smiling?” he asks innocently and Killua makes a  _tch-_ ing sound.

 _“Yes._ Now stop it, or else I won’t be able to finish this.”

“You know,” Gon says thoughtfully, cupping his chin in the palm of his hand. “I think it’s really interesting how you knew I was smiling even though you’re focusing so hard and all.”

Killua stiffens. “Gon-” he starts in a warning tone.

Gon continues loudly, “I mean, I guess it’s really flattering though that you’d rather pay attention to  _me_  than homework.”

Killua actually bristles at that, shoulders jumping up to his ears and ivory skin darkening to pretty scarlet. Seeing him instantly puff out like that makes Gon want to laugh again, makes him want to tease Killua some more and poke his red cheeks until Killua  _squirms._

It’s fun, making Killua react like this. Gon’s the only one who can do it, and that knowledge alone is enough to make him smug.

 _“You-”_  Killua hisses venomously, eyes flashing like blue fire, “- are an idiot, at best. A distraction, second.”

Gon leans forward with a grin. “But I  _am_ a distraction.”

Killua scoffs and turns away sharply. “Yes, you are. And I don’t need a distraction when it’s  _your_ homework that I’m trying to finish. Don’t you want to pass calculus?”

“I can think of one thing I’d rather be doing right now than finishing calculus,” Gon says slyly and watches as Killua sucks in a quiet breath, the tips of his ears turning bright pink.

“Sh-shut up, Gon!”

Gon’s lips twitch upwards as he tries his best not to burst into laughter-

“And stop  _smiling,_  dammit!”


	36. “I can’t believe I got the first date, let alone a year.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au, [originally posted on 11/3/17](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/167107351143/i-honestly-cant-choose-ive-been-going-over-the)

The thing with dating Gon, for Killua at least, is that half the time he can’t believe that he’s  _actually dating Gon._

He knows it’s the truth. It has to be. He remembers their first date, their stumbling and awkward confessions. He remembers the first time they held hands and the first time they kissed and the second time and every other time after that. He remembers it all, every little detail from the curve of Gon’s lips and the individual freckles splattered across round, golden cheeks.

But he still has a hard time believing it, sometimes.

Gon laughs when he tries to tell him this. Of course he does; he’s  _Gon,_  of all people. Killua really doesn’t know what he was expecting. He still stares at Gon from his seat in the Freecss’ kitchen table though, breath leaving his lungs at the impossibly happy sound spilling from Gon’s mouth like a golden waterfall.

“That’s so silly, Killua!” Gon finally gasps, breaking Killua out of his reverie. 

Killua’s eye twitches. “How is that silly?! Are you saying I shouldn’t be telling you how I feel?!”

Gon shakes his head, bronze eyes sparkling. “No, I just mean that  _I_ should be the one saying that! Not you!”

Confusion washes over Killua. It makes him pause, mouth hanging open for a solid thirty seconds before he finally closes it.

“…what,” he finally asks and Gon’s grin widens.

Killua watches numbly as Gon puts down the spatula and wipes the pancake batter on his apron. “I said-” Gon turns back to face him, a wide smile perfectly in place, “- _I_  should be the one saying that, since you’re…you know. Practically a model and a genius and the most amazing person ever. Sometimes I’m scared that I’ve dreamed the past year up because I can’t believe I even got a first date with you!”

And just like that, Killua’s heart explodes. It swells like a balloon in his chest, sending a rush of warmth to every inch of his body, and it takes Killua a few moments before his brain starts to work again for him to speak properly.

“Y-You-” he stammers out, face burning like he’s the center of a supernova, and  Gon’s smile grows even  _larger._ Killua didn’t know how that was possible since Gon’s already grinning that smug grin from ear to ear- 

“Hmm? I’m what, exactly?”

Killua grinds his teeth. God dammit. Stupid Gon with his stupid ability to render him completely and totally speechless with a few simple words.

But…that’s love, right? 

“You’re an idiot,” he finally bites out and ignores Gon’s snickers in favor of shoving a huge piece of chocolate-chip pancakes into his mouth. His cheeks are still prickling and his heart is still thumping loudly against his rib-cage, but…

It makes Killua a little bit happy (a  _ton,_  actually _)_  to know Gon is just as smitten for him as he is for Gon.


	37. “Wait, don’t pull away…Not yet.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au, [originally posted on 11/3/17](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/167106089513/im-glad-youre-well-enough-to-take-prompts)

“Wait, don’t pull away-” 

A whine escapes between his lips as Killua starts to move. He tightens his arms around the other teen, crushing Killua to his chest and refusing to let him move even an inch away.

“Gon,” Killua says, sounding like he’s trying to hold back laughter. “C’mon, let go.”

“Mmmm….No.” Gon nuzzles his face into Killua’s siky, silver curls. Killua’s hair smells like strawberries and watermelon and all things sweet and good. Killua is good, and Gon doesn’t want him to go.

“I  _have_  to go, Gon.” Killua’s protest is weak, just like the hand pushing and failing to force Gon’s arms away. “It started snowing hours ago; I shouldn’t have even come over tonight.”

“It was our anniversary,” Gon mumbles. “You had to come over!”

Killua sighs. His breath is warm on Gon’s neck and Gon has to hold back a shiver as Killua says softly, “Yeah, I know. S’not like you were coming over to my place…”

Gon does shudder at that. “Your parents would have killed me, I think.”

“Don’t be an idiot, they would’ve killed me first, then you.”

“Well, that’s why you had to come here, instead!”

“Yeah, and now I have to-” He grunts, trying in earnest to pull away from Gon this time, but only succeeds in dragging Gon up with him, “Gon!!! Let-  _ugh,_  go,  _seriously-”_

“Not yet!” Gon pleads. He widens his eyes, juts out his lower lip, and Killua freezes in place, just like Gon knew he would.

He begs, “Please, Killua? Just a little longer…”

He lets his voice trail off and Killua raises his gaze to the ceiling before letting out a long, heavy breath. There’s a pretty blush blooming across his cheeks and Gon’s heart flutters a bit at the sight. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” Killua says after a beat and slumps back down on top of Gon’s chest. Gon throws his arms back around Killua’s shoulders with a happy hum.

“I know!” he chirps and goes back to rubbing small, gentle circles into Killua’s shoulder blades.


	38. “I can’t move on from something that wasn’t supposed to end!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au, [originally posted on 12/20/2016](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/154723708528/what-if-there-was-still-a-reason-not-to-go)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was originally titled 'what if there was still a reason not to go?' which is taken from the song 'One Love' by the band Marianas Trench

Gon was eternally grateful for several reasons.

He was grateful that Killua had been paying enough attention to the road. He was relieved that his husband’s car had only slid sideways instead of flipping. He beyond happy that their old red car had collided with a tree head on, saving Killua from fatal injuries that would’ve taken him away from Gon forever.

What Gon was terrified about, however, was the injury Killua  _had_ gained; damage to the brain, specifically where memories were stored.

Where his memories of Gon and their last five years together, were stored.

“Look, I- I’m sorry,” Killua said even as he shied away from Gon’s hand. “But I don’t know you or remember anything about you. I know that- that you’re not lying because of what the doctors said. But. But, I-”

He looked over his shoulder at where Illumi stood silently, watching them with empty, unblinking eyes, and something in Gon’s chest ached.

Without giving himself time to think, he grabbed Killua’s face with both hands and forced the paler male to face him.

“Don’t look at him,” Gon said through clenched teeth as Killua sucked in a quiet breath. “He doesn’t have anything to do with this, with  _us_. You- Killua, you are the most important person in my life. I love you. I don’t want to ever be without you, so, please. I know this is hard. But.”

His lungs were tight and he struggled to breathe around the burning lump in his throat. Killua’s eyes widened and Gon felt his cheeks warm under Gon’s fingers.

 _“Please,”_  Gon begged, just barely holding back a sob. “Please. Don’t leave me. I’ll do whatever it takes to help you get your memory back. Or even just so you can get to know me again. Just that would be enough. B-But, please. Please, I can’t move on from something that wasn’t supposed to end!”

He bowed his head, shoulders shaking, and let his hands fall away from his husband’s face. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t walk away from Killua. He couldn’t leave Killua with Illumi when he’d just finally escaped the Zoldyck family after their wedding.

Gon swallowed. He said, voice hoarse and raw, “You- Killua, you deserve to be with someone who will love you unconditionally and do everything possible to make you happy. Your family won’t do that for you. I wanted to be that person, and that’s why we got married. I know you don’t know me, but don’t go back with them. Stay with me, and together we’ll-”

“Is that a date, Freecss?”

Gon jolted. His head snapped up to find Killua giving him a small but genuine smile.

“I hope you know I’m not that easy of a person to satisfy,” the silver haired male warned, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I’m pretty picky, y’know? Actually, you probably do know, based on what the doctors said. But I like a lot of chocolate and I am  _definitely_  not a morning person. Are you sure you can handle me?”

His blue eyes glimmered mischievously and his smirk was one Gon recognized from years upon years of staring and laughing and loving.

Relief washed over him, so strong his legs went weak. He said through the dizzy wave of joy, “I’ll do better than that, Killua.”

Killua raised an eyebrow. “Oh, yeah? What’re you gonna do with me?”

Gon grinned. “I’ll make you fall back in love with me.”


	39. "If you’re gonna do something stupid, you wait for me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full prompt: “Hey, _hey._ If you’re gonna do something stupid, you wait for me. We’ll do it together, all right?”
> 
> High school au, [originally posted on 12/20/16](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/154738393088/gloves)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was titled 'Gloves' on my tumblr

“Hey,  _hey_. If you’re gonna do something stupid, you wait for me. We’ll do it together, all right?” 

“Ehh? But.”

“But what?” Killua asked incredulously. “What were you going to say? That whatever idea you have is somehow  _not_ stupid?”

Gon’s red nose wrinkled and Killua laughed at the ridiculous expression on his best friend’s face.

“Go on.” He nudged Gon in the shoulder as they walked side-by-side. “Tell me.”

“You just said it was stupid, though,” Gon grumbled at the icy ground.

“Half the stuff you come up with is stupid, stupid. I don’t exactly shy away from it, though, do I?”

Gon glanced at him sideways, a smile peaking out from his knitted scarf.

“Yeah. You’re a good friend, Killua.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Killua retorted. His cheeks itched with an uncomfortable warmth and he tucked his arms behind his head to hide his face. “Let’s hear the idea first. I might try to talk you out of it.”

“Mmm,” Gon hummed. He kicked a stray rock and Killua watched it tumble off the sidewalk and into the snow.

Gon said slowly, “I was thinking we should go ice skating on the lake this weekend. The temperature’s supposed to drop, so the water’ll freeze. I have an extra pair of skates for you if you don’t have your old ones anymore.”

Killua chewed over the idea for a moment. The lake was in reality just a large-ish pond somewhere deep in the woods behind Gon’s house. They’d fished there a couple of times, but Gon’s aunt never let him go there alone; Gon broke his ankle a couple of years ago while hiking and had to crawl back to their house on his own.

But then Gon and Killua met, and being alone was never a problem anymore.

 “Will the ice be thick enough?” Killua asked him.

“Probably.”

“Probably?!” Killua repeated. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?!”

“Exactly that! I can’t be sure the ice will be thick enough but I’m guessing it will-”

“Oh, god,” Killua groaned and dragged his gloved hand down the side of his face. “I was right. That  _is_  a stupid idea.”

Gon huffed and his breath looked like a tiny cloud as it flew up into the sky.

“You don’t have to come,” Gon said.

“Yeah, I do. Who else is going to save you if the ice cracks?”

“I wouldn’t go that far!”

Killua just looked at him. Gon pouted. 

“I wouldn’t,” he insisted.

“You would. Stop trying to make it sound like you’re not an adrenaline junkie. I know you too well by now.”

A bright smile broke out across Gon’s face. “You do, don’t you?”

Killua slowed his pace, frowning. “Wait, what? You lost me there.”

Gon’s step turned into a skip and Killua rose an eyebrow as Gon bounced up and down besides him. Gon chirped, “You know me me really well! Like, super well! You already knew what I was going to say before I said it, and you already knew what I was going to do before I finished explaining!”

“That’s only ‘cause you’re ridiculously simple,” Killua scoffed and looked away. His heartbeat was heavy against his ribs; Gon was too blunt. His comments made Killua self-conscious and warm and-

Gon’s giggle cut his thoughts off. 

“Most people don’t think that about me,” he said, casting his gaze to the cloudy sky. “Morel said my thought process was warped.”

Hot anger crashed over Killua. Morel said  _what?!_

Clenching his teeth until they ground together, Killua said, “Don’t listen to Morel. He lives with a stick up his ass and doesn’t know what the hell he’s talking about most of the time.”

“But, he’s-”

“I don’t care if he’s the hockey coach!” Killua snapped. “Just- don’t listen to him, okay? There’s nothing wrong with you.”

It took him a second to realize Gon wasn’t besides him. Killua stopped short. W _hat the-?_

He twisted around to see Gon standing a few feet behind him. He was staring at Killua with soft, gold-brown eyes.

Killua’s heart skipped a beat. He took in a shuddering breath, trying to will his pulse to calm down. There was no reason for him to get so worked up. It was just  _Gon._

“What?’ Killua shoved his hands deep into his coat pockets. “What’re you looking at?”

Gon’s cheeks dimpled. “Just you!” he chirped.

“…why?” Killua asked slowly, suspiciously. There had to be more then that. There always was with Gon.

“’Cause, you’re really amazing, Killua! I’m so lucky that we met and that you’re my best friend!”

Killua’s brain went blank and he practically choked on thin air.

“I-  _you!”_  He turned away to cough violently, hands on knees as he gasped for oxygen, and Gon grinned cheekily. “You’re  _so-_ ” 

“What?”

Another cough. “Embarrassing!” Killua finished with a hiss. His whole body was on fire. His hands tingled and he just barely resisted the urge to rip off his gloves and fling them at Gon’s stupid face.

“Ha, maybe!” Gon skipped over to Killua’s side and grabbed his wrist. He started back off down the road, dragging Killua behind him.

Killua absolutely hated it when Gon held his hand like this. It made his insides feel all weird and squirmy. And Gon knew that too, the bastard. Killua tried to yank his arm away, spitting out, “Oi, Gon! If you don’t let go, I swear to god I’ll rip your arm out of its socket _-_! _”_

“So,” Gon interrupted happily. “The lake? Tomorrow, after school?”

Killua pressed his lips into a thin line. Gon was changing the subject. But-

He glanced down at their interlocked hands. Heat spread across his cheeks and his heart flipped inside his chest. Gon was so oblivious even when he wasn’t. He relied on Killua even when he should be relying on himself. 

Killua sighed heavily. But that didn’t mean Killua wouldn’t be there for him every single time Gon needed him. He cared too much about Gon to let his self-destruction tenancies get the best of him, regardless if those tendencies were on purpose or not.

So. That meant only one thing.

“Yeah,” Killua mumbled into his coat, ears burning. “The lake sounds good.”

Gon simply beamed and squeezed Killua’s gloved-hand tighter.


	40. “Shoot me. It’ll make them trust you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern, crime au. [Originally posted on 12/27/16.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/155027551058/for-the-partners-in-crime-prompt-shoot-me-itll)

“Killua,” Gon breathed. Killua could just barely see the outline of his partner’s body in the dark as he peered out around the corner.

Killua bit back a sigh. “They’re waiting for us to come out, aren’t they?”

“…yeah,” Gon admitted. “There’s a lot of them, too.”

“More then usual?”

“Mm. I think Kite’s serious about catching us this time.”

Killua snorted. “He should’ve gotten serious a long time ago.” In his mind, he pictured a willowy man with eyes so piercing they could cut steel. He and Gon had trained under that watchful gaze for many years, practicing hours upon hours to become strong enough to enter the Hunter Squad.

That had been a while ago, though. And they had changed a lot since then.

“After all,” Killua continued, thinking out loud. “We gave him plenty of signs about what we were planning to do. He should’ve increased security for the Hunter archive the second he got suspicious about our intentions.”

“Maybe, but. He’s caught up to us  _now._ And I don’t think there’s another way out of Yorknew Tower without going past him.”

Irritation flashed through Killua, hot and prickling. He snapped, “Well we’re not going to hand over Blue Planet! It’s taken us years to find this thing!”

Gon looked back over his shoulder at Killua. His mouth was twisted into a deep frown. “I know. But unless you have some kind of plan-”

“We do Plan KG, obviously.”

The blood drained out of Gon’s face. “No. We said we’d never use that unless it was an emergency-”

“This  _is_  an emergency,” Killua said with a roll of his eyes. Gon was so dramatic, sometimes. “C’mon, Gon! You can do it. Shoot me, and they’ll trust you. And then you can bust me out when the time is right.”

“Killua,” Gon said. “Killua. I don’t- there’s no way I can shoot you. I’d rather die, first.”

Killua’s heart stuttered and his stomach dropped to the ground. He suddenly felt very warm in his black bodysuit, skin tingling all over.

He took a breath to steady himself. “I know.” He reached out blindly in the blackness and Gon’s hand found his in seconds.

“I know,” Killua repeated, tone soft at the pain shinning in Gon’s gaze. “But we don’t have a choice. Here-”

He handed Gon his gun and the other held it limply. 

“It’ll be okay,” he promised Gon. “As long as we’re both alive, they’ll never stop us. We promised to stay together forever, remember?”

Gon nodded, lips pressed into a tight line, and Killua squeezed his hand.

Killua knew it was dangerous to form attachments to anyone in this profession. But Gon was more then just anyone- he was Killua’s partner in crime, his other half, and Killua trusted him with everything he had.

Even with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was another favorite to write..........I love it when Gon and Killua are fighting against the world together <3


	41. “I’m gonna be sick.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter AU, Killua is in his third year here. You can read the first drabble of this au [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10617651/chapters/27957057). [Originally posted on 12/29/16.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/155143863613/im-gonna-be-sick-killugon-for-the-writing-3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this drabble is a little bloody. So don’t read if you can’t handle that kind of stuff.

Killua closed his eyes as the Zoldyck dungeon faded to black.

“Are you ready, Killu?”

Something deep inside Kiillua’s chest shuddered at Illumi’s question. He would never be ready for this. He didn’t understand what his parents thought they would accomplish by having Illumi penetrate his mind with legilimency.

He would never give up his memories of Gon, never forget the way the wide-eyed Slytherin’s gaze lingered on Killua’s face or how there was a dizzying magic between them that had nothing to do with spells and wands.

Killua would sooner set himself on fire then loose a single precious second of his time with Gon. But his parents were determined to craft Killua into the perfect heir to carry on the Zoldyck pure-blood line, and Gon clearly did not fit into that mold.

So. Gon had to go.

“What do you see?”

Killua opened his eyes and nearly stopped breathing.

“I’m…” He turned in a circle, warmth trickling into his heart. “I’m in Gon’s kitchen, back in his house on Whale Island.”

Killua had only been to Gon’s house once, when he’d run away from the Zoldyck mansion at the end of last summer. Gon’s family had filled Killua to the brim with laughter and simple joy and bright magic that made him feel lighter then air. Being there, and spending every day with Gon, had made him happier then he had ever been before.

He walked slowly around the wooden table. He ran a hand over the kitchen chair, straining his ears; it was silent. Eerily so. He couldn’t make out the chirping of birds or the scuffle of feet.

Killua’s heart started to pound. What was going on? Why would Illumi force his mind to remember this place?

“Illumi.” He curled his hand into a fist, feeling the hot sparks of his innate magic starting to build under his skin. “What are-”

“Listen, Killu. That has always been your fatal weakness.”

Killua bit back a retort, because fighting with Illumi accomplished nothing, got him nowhere except flying straight into pain. So, he did as he was told and listened.

And that’s when he heard it, a horrible chocking sound that suddenly came to life directly behind him.

Killua whirled around, hands morphing into claws- the most basic transformation magic he’d ever been taught from when he’d been a child-

And there he froze. His eyes bulged and the blood drained from his face, leaving him cold and shaking.

Because there, on the ground, lay Gon. Scarlet pools of blood poured out of deep gashes on his sides-limbs-face and spilled onto the floor. He gasped for air, like a fish out of water, but Killua knew instinctively that he would be dead in minutes.

“Look down.”

Killua did.

Erupting from his hands were red, angry sparks that sizzled and hissed. The murderous magic swelled around him in a tornado, swallowing him whole, and Killua screamed.

He was going to be sick. His stomach heaved as sticky wetness slid down his arms, staining his clothes bright crimson.

This was impossible, this was wrong, _all wrong-_  this had happened to him as a child when he’d been too young to control his magic, not here in Gon’s house with Gon on the floor bleeding to death-

“Wha- What-”

“This is what will happen, Killua, if you stay with that boy. If you insist on being friends with him, one day your magic will lash out like it did before and he will die.”

“No,” Killua croaked. “No, I wouldn’t do that! I wouldn’t do that to him-”

“Can you be sure?” Illumi asked and Killua’s vision swam.

Illumi was a trickster. Everything he said was corrupted and warped. Killua knew that. But he also knew that there was always a tiny grain of truth in Illumi’s words.

So, the real question was, what made him so positive that this horrific scene in front of him couldn’t become reality? 

“Killua,” the dying Gon whispered brokenly. “Killua, why-”

Clenching his jaw so tightly it hurt, Killua squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the nightmare to end.


	42. “Concentrate on my heartbeat. Don’t listen to anything else.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer camp counselor au……yeah I don’t know either XD [Originally posted on 12/31/16.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/155233295338/aahh-if-you-dont-mind-concentrate-on-my)

“Concentrate on my heartbeat. Don’t listen to anything else.”

Killua narrowed his eyes and focused on the rapid  _thump-thump_  of Gon’s heart under his ear. He didn’t get it. What was Gon trying to prove with this?

“It’s fast,” he muttered and his head was suddenly jostled as Gon’s chest shook with laughter. He shoved himself away with one hand, scowling down at his fellow camp counselor.

“Sorry!” Gon said breathlessly. He didn’t look sorry at all though with the way he beamed up at Killua. His smile was bright enough to rival the sun, Killua couldn’t help but think silently, even in the blackness of their shared bedroom.

Killua shook his head, banishing the ridiculous comparison. It was a stupid and dumb idea. He could barely believe he’d come up with it.

“You’re not sorry,” he said sullenly and Gon made a non-committal sound.

“Maybe not,” he admitted. “But- hey, wait-”

Killua had moved to slide off Gon’s bed with an annoyed huff, but he was forced to stop at Gon’s tight grasp on his wrist.

“-hey, Killua. Where are you going?”

“Back to my own bed, stupid,” Killua hissed. 

He could feel Gon’s eyes on his face. It was kind of weird how he knew Gon was staring at him, even in the dark, but it didn’t change the fact that his intuition was true. He’d spent enough time with Gon this past month to instinctively know when Gon’s gaze lingered on him, regardless of time or reason.

“Why?”

“Uh, maybe because its nearly midnight and we have little monsters also known as children to keep track of tomorrow morning?”

“But…”

“What?!” Killua snapped, irritation turning his tone sharp. “I want to go to sleep, Gon! Let go of me already-”

“Can’t you just stay here?” Gon whined.

Killua frowned. “I- no. It’s against camp rules, remember?”

“We’ve done it before, though.”

Killua’s breath caught as Gon’s thumb gently brushed over a vein on Killua’s wrist. Gon’s hand was warm against Killua’s skin, a sharp contrast to the cool night air. Killua’s heart started to pound against his ribs and goosebumps erupted up his bare arms.

Was his heartbeat as fast as Gon’s had been less than a minute ago, when Killua’s head had been tucked under Gon’s chin so perfectly that it felt as if he belonged there?

Killua squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t want to think about it. Feelings were burdens, and he had too many of them when it came to Gon.

“We shouldn’t have done that,” he whispered and he hated the slight tremor in his voice. “Camp counselors shouldn’t do the things we do.”

Gon said quietly, “Best friends shouldn’t do the things we do, Killua. But that’s never stopped us before, has it?”

Killua’s pulse was lightning quick, so fast his head spun in dizzy circles. His self-restraint was basically non-existent when it came to Gon because Gon was so familiar, so light, so joyful that Killua couldn’t help but want whatever Gon wanted. No matter how crazy or insane the desire.

And staying with Gon was even easier to give in to. Because it was something Killua so desperately wanted, too.

Gon tugged on Killua’s wrist once more and this time, he didn’t bother to resist as Gon pulled him back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually forgot I wrote this? Like, I pretty much remember everything I've ever written but when I got to this prompt on my request tag I did a double take lol


	43. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au. [Originally posted on 1/1/17.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/155275669168/omg-please-wait-a-minute-are-you-jealous-for)

Killua whirled around and Gon barley had the chance to blink before Killua was in his face.

“What the hell is going on with you?!” Killua snarled. 

Gon gulped. Sweat started to build on the back of his neck as he stammered,  “I. Um. I don’t-”

“Oh no, don’t give me any of that  _‘I don’t know what you’re talking about, Killua’_  bullshit! You’ve been acting weird since the moment we got to the party- you keep dragging me all over the place without any explanation, you won’t let me talk with anyone for longer then two minutes, and when the music finally starts playing you whine like a baby and pull me off the dance floor! I mean, what the fuck?!”

Gon shrunk away from his boyfriend, mouth dry as sandpaper. He hadn’t realized that Killua had noticed all of that. But he probably should’ve because Killua was the smartest person he knew and if anyone would notice it would be-

_“Gon,”_  Killua growled. “Spill it or I swear I will force the truth out of you-”

“I’m sorry!” Gon squeaked, surrendering under that slit-eyed glare. “I’m sorry, I just! I didn’t like the way that guy was looking at you, or how the girl with the pigtails kept grinding against you or that other person who kept following you around or-”

“Wait, wait.” Killua held up his hand and Gon shut his mouth with a  _click_.

Killua squinted at him in the low light. “Are you trying to say that- that you’re jealous, or something? Is that it?”

Gon’s stomach rolled and his face burned. He looked away to hide his expression but it was too late; Killua hadd already seen.

“That’s it, you’re jealous!” Killua gasped and Gon grimaced. “Holy shit- wait, Gon. That’s- that’s so  _dumb,_  what would you be jealous of those random people for?”

“Its not dumb!” Gon said hotly, head whipping around to level a glare at the silver-haired teen. 

Killua blinked, obviously taken aback at Gon’s tone, and Gon curled his hands into fists.

He repeated lowly, ”Its not dumb, Killua. You’re really amazing, you know? You’re so pretty and smart and funny and you sort of radiate this inner light and- and people are drawn to that. And I get why, because I’m in love you for all of that stuff. But.”

He dropped his gaze to the floor. He muttered, “But I don’t want to share you with anyone. Its selfish and petty, but knowing that doesn’t change the way I feel. So. That’s why I kept doing all that stuff. And I won’t apologize for it, either.”

There was a pause. Gon counted the seconds with each throb of his heart, waiting anxiously for Killua’s response.

“Its still dumb,” Killua said finally. 

Annoyance washed over Gon like a tsunami. “Its not-!”

“It is!” Killua snapped. His hands slapped over Gon’s now scarlet cheeks and Gon was forced to look into slanted eyes cut from midnight blue skies.

Those eyes softened as they met Gon’s. Killua repeated quietly, “Its dumb that you’d think I’d ever be interested in someone that wasn’t you.”

Gon’s brain came to a screeching halt. “Wha-”

Killua’s lips suddenly pressed against his, light and tender. He pulled away again before Gon could respond, leaving Gon breathless and dazed.

Gon swallowed thickly under Killua’s affectionate gaze. “You. You really mean that?”

“Of course,” Killua scoffed. “I’m yours, Gon. I’ve always been yours.”

Gon’s heart lurched. He threw himself on top of Killua, ignoring his boyfriend’s loud squawk, and buried his face in the crook of Killua’s long, pale neck.

“I’m yours too, Killua,” he promised, voice trembling. His throat felt raw but his chest was so light and full of warmth and he never, ever wanted to let go of Killua for as long as he lived.

Killua snorted and Gon felt the vibrations all the way down to his toes. Killua rested his head on Gon’s, murmuring, “I already knew that, doofus. _You’re_ the one who’s confused.”

Gon couldn’t help but laugh too. He let his eyes close and focused on Killua- the warmth of his body pressed against Gon’s, the hand gripping the back of Gon’s jacket, his breath brushing Gon’s ear.

He adored Killua with everything he had. And the best feeling in the world was never having to worry if his love was reciprocated.

Killua loved him just as he loved Killua- in every way, shape and form. And no strangers could ever hope to compete with that.


	44. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrity au. [Originally posted on 1/2/2017.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/155300806088/if-youre-still-doing-that-latest-prompt-number)
> 
> Art for this drabble by okami2506 can be found [here!](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/155694215173/okami2506-im-sorry-this-is-from-a-camera-it)

Killua’s head throbs like he’s been stabbed. His limbs are heavy, sluggish. He can barely move on the cold mattress underneath him. It takes all of his energy to peel his eyes open and when he does, he finds himself staring straight into harsh white light. 

He throws his head to the side with a hiss, trying to somehow shield his eyes, and that’s when he hears it:

“Oh! You’re awake! How do you feel?”

Killua freezes; he knows that voice.

Slowly, he rolls over. There, sitting at his bedside and looking over him with genuine concern, is the world famous actor Jajanken.

Killua groans and digs the heels of his hands deep into his eye sockets. Of all the people he woke up next to, it had to be the one celebrity he couldn’t stand.

He chokes out, “Fuck me.”

Jajanken gives a startled laugh. “I, um, wouldn’t be opposed to the idea? But I think we should get to know each other a little better, first.”

Killua jolts up so fast the room spins. _“What.”_

Jajaken grins at him, cheeks dimpling, gold eyes glowing with mirth, and Killua’s traitorous heart back-flips. 

Jajaken says, “Well, I mean. You basically fainted straight into my arms as I passed you on the red carpet, but that doesn’t really mean anything. We’re still practically strangers.”

Jajaken tilts his head. He teases, “Y’know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Killua gapes at him. His cheeks are on fire and his hands are tingling.

Is- is Jajaken  _hitting_  on him?! This has to be some kind of messed up dream, or-

Jajaken leans closer. Killua sucks in a breath as Jajaken says quietly, “I don’t even know your name.”

“Ki-Killua,” he stutters out and instantly curses himself. He clears his throat. “Killua Zoldyck.”

Jajaken’s face lights up. “Killua. I like that name; its pretty.”

Killua wants to roll over and die. This can’t be happening.

“I’m Gon Freecss,” Jajaken adds and Killua starts. It never occurred to him that Jajaken had an actual, normal name.

But then again, he thinks as he steals a glance at the star, he never imagined Jajaken would look this good up close, either.

Killua says slowly, “Gon, huh?” and Gon beams. 

“Yep! You wanna come to the stage with me? The show’s about to start and I’d love it if you-”

“Oh, shit!” Horror stabs through him. “I forgot- my sister, Alluka! Where is she-?!”

“She’s fine!” Gon waves his hands. “She was here a few minutes ago, but she left to go to the bathroom. She’s safe, I promise.”

Killua sags in relief. Thank goodness. Alluka was the one who had dragged him to the first showing of Jajaken’s new movie. She was the real one who was obsessed with the celebrity, Killua had just been along for the ride. He must have fainted after being overcome by the amount of people and the heat from the flashing camera lights.

But Gon is the one who holds out a hand to Killua, smile warm and inviting. Killua takes the offered hand even as his pulse starts to race. There’s a strange hope bubbling inside his chest, but he stamps it down. 

This is an accidental meeting. There’s no way that Gon is  _actually_ interested in him.


	45. “If you look like this, I’d hate to see the other guy.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon divergence au, if Gon had went straight to Heavens Arena instead of the Hunter Exam, if Killua had never returned home after reaching the 200th floor. [Originally posted on 1/2/2017.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/155315161493/if-you-look-like-this-id-hate-to-see-the-other)

“Wow. If you look like this, I’d hate to see how the other guy is doing.”

Gon jumped. He whipped his head around to see another teen standing in his open doorway, hands jammed in the pockets of his jeans.

“I- you-” Gon stammered. He was certain he’d shut that door after he returned after his last match. “Who are-?”

“Killua Zoldyck,” the stranger said promptly. “I saw your match with that top guy earlier today and figured I’d come pay you a visit.”

The stranger-  _Killua,_  Gon’s mind supplied and the name rang in his mind like bells- took a large step into Gon’s room. Gon stayed where he was, poised on the edge of his bed, and followed Killua’s slim figure with his eyes.

Killua stopped at the window. He peered below at the street as he drawled, “Y’know, its impressive you’ve made it this far without any real knowledge of Nen.”

“I have a master teaching me more about it!” Gon protested. He wasn’t sure why he was defending himself to this random person. But it probably had something to do with how his heart tightened upon seeing Killua’s hair glow like a silver halo in the light of the setting sun.

Killua snorted. “Yeah, well. Just learning about it from some guy with a stick up his ass isn’t going to be enough to make you a Floor Master.”

Hot anger flashed through Gon and he snapped back, “How would you know?! You don’t know anything about me, you’re basing your whole opinion of me on one match!”

Killua turned on his heel to look at Gon. “I know enough from that.”

Ice skittered down Gon’s spine at the expression on the other teen’s face- hard and piercing blue eyes, mouth turned down in a deep scowl. He radiated an aura that had Gon’s senses screaming at him to get away, to  _run-_

This guy was dangerous. But then again, Gon had never been one for playing it safe.

“Why do you care?” he blurted out before he could stop himself.

“Hm. Not sure.”

“You’re not-?!”

“Don’t get yourself all worked up over it,” Killua said with a wave of his hand. “I saw your match and was curious, so I came here just to see what you were made of. It’s a simple as that. And now I’m leaving.”

He began to walk slowly towards Gon’s door again. Gon shot to his feet, hands balling into fists. “And just what am I made of?”

Killua paused, glancing at Gon over his shoulder.

“You have potential,” he said after a beat of silence. “As to whether you’ll actually develop it or not….” He shrugged. “We’ll see.”

He took off again and Gon shouted impulsively at his back, “I’ll fight you! Give me a date, any date, and I’ll win!”

This time Killua didn’t even stop; he just laughed. “Get to the top floor, and then we’ll see if you can take me on.”

Gon’s jaw dropped. The top floor? That meant- Killua was-

“You’re the winner of Battle Olympia,” he whispered, awed. “You live on the 251st floor.”

“Bingo!” Killua gave him a winning smile from Gon’s doorway. “Until then, Gon.”

He shut the door behind him with a quiet  _click_. Gon slowly lowered himself back onto his bed, pulse racing. He twisted his hands together.

He hoped Killua would come to his next match. Gon wanted to see him again.


	46. "Kiss me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could almost be a canon universe drabble? But I’m going to stick it in this fic as a modern au instead. The characters are aged up, too. [Originally posted on 1/3/2017.](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/155350015863/hey-there-i-think-the-prompt-13-kiss-me)

“Kiss me,” Killua whispered and he felt a thrill in his stomach at the sound of Gon’s sharp inhale.

“Kiss me,” he said again, dragging his lips over Gon’s forehead-eyelids-nose-mouth. “Kiss me until I forget my name, kiss me until I can’t breathe, kiss me until the only thing I can think of is you, all around me, holding me, loving me.  _Kiss me,_  Gon.”

He peppered Gon’s face with tiny kisses, splaying his fingers over Gon’s warm cheeks to keep him still even as other man shook with quiet giggles.

“Ki-Killua!” Gon said breathlessly.  _“Killua._  I can’t- I can’t kiss you if you keep doing that!”

“Mmm. Does that mean you want me to stop?”

Despite his question, Killua didn’t want to move. He wanted to stay exactly where he was and continue smothering Gon with as much affection as he could give. He wanted to keep desperately holding on to Gon just as Gon was desperately holding onto him. Just the idea of letting go made him grip Gon harder.

Gon sighed against him. “No, that feels so nice…but I still want to kiss you.  _Really_  badly. And you just told me to do it too, so.”

Killua nuzzled his face into spiky brown hair. He murmured, clutching Gon’s shoulders, “I guess you’ll have to figure something out then, won’t you?”

Gon’s arms around his waist tightened and Killua grinned in the dim light of their bedroom.

They were safe here, in the darkness, wrapped up in each other’s arms and hearts. Killua knew he would never be safer than here, in a room where his entire world narrowed down to two shining gold-brown eyes, a handful of freckles splashed over tanned cheeks and the feel of calloused hands buried in his hair.

They were safest together, because both would sooner let the universe collapse around them then let go of each other’s hands.

Killua let out a low whine as Gon shifted underneath him. And then Gon’s lips crashed against his and nothing really mattered after that.

“Kiss me,” Killua gasped the second Gon pulled away to take a huge gulp of air. His own voice sounded hoarse and needy but he couldn’t care less. Killua couldn’t care about anything other than Gon when Gon’s burning hands brushed against his jaw. “Kiss me, never stop-”

Gon crushed Killua’s body to his. He kissed Killua like the world was ending and Killua felt like he was drowning.

Nothing mattered when Gon kissed him like this. And Killua was perfectly fine with that.


End file.
